Doing Time
by KittyBits
Summary: AU. SLASH. MATURE. Prison-fic. Spencer Reid, the very intelligent Las Vegas boy, accidently kills a man and is thrown to jail. Will he finish doing his time without getting hurt or even killed? Contains VERY mature themes. CHARACTER DEATH
1. Cold Wakeup Showers

**Disclaimer: Cm is not mine, although I did get the first four seasons as Christmas presents this year.. How come Season 5 isn't available in Denmark yet? Stupid country...**

**Author's note: So well, yeah... I've been working on this for a while... But it's hard work – I've got some ideas, but it's hard work getting them down on paper (or PC-screen...). What I really want to say is: If you like it/has some criticism/ideas PLEASE let me know! I have an idea for a long term plot, I have some situation ideas, but in my head the dots don't really connect that well. But I have 4 chapters ready at this point, so you will get more**

"Strip!"

The word rang into the silence as the prison guard walked across the line eying every new inmate, shuffling off their clothes at different speed as he passed them. He halted in the middle and frowned as he watched a tall, thin, young man take of his pants slowly while blushing.

"How old are you, boy?"

The young man looked up and met the guard's gaze before quickly looking to his feet.

"Twe-twenty-one, sir." The prison guard stared at him, unbelieving and wide-eyed before he gathered his wits and formed his face back into the arrogant smirk.

"You might as well tell me the truth – no one's gonna serve you any alcohol in here." The naked men around laughed loudly. The young man's face reddened even more.

"But I'm telling the truth! I'm 21 years old!" The guard eyed him even closer. Long legs, slim shoulders, shoulder length curly brown hair, and big brown eyes. A boy like this really didn't stand a chance in a place like that.

"You got any tricks?"

The young man looked confused. "I do a little magic, sir?"

"... I'll take that as a no. What on earth did you do to end up here?"

"Well, you see sir. I was kind of a 'Joker' in the Las Vegas Gang War, but the..."

"Rhetorical question!" The guard took a step closer to the young man, who grasped his genitals unconsciously. A pitiful act of protection. "What's your name?"

"Spencer Reid, sir!" He gulped and the guard watched his Adam's apple jump.

"Mr. Reid – I'm sad to inform you, that from this day onwards you will be left at these men's mercy," he gestured to the naked men standing in line with Spencer. Several laughs and a couple of cat-calls made him shiver. "They will own you. And if you don't hurry up and find yourself a good Daddy or someone to take care of you it's just a matter of days before you the do the Dutch." Spencer looked at him with a lost look on his face. The guard frowned and stuck his head close to Spencer's, speaking quietly, so only the lost boy in front of him would hear. "Top off? Knock off? Dump?" The look on Spencer's face grew blanker for every alien expression leaving the uniformed man, and he finally sighed with resignation. "Kill yourself."

Spencer's eyes grew wide with terror and the guard smiled a small satisfied smile.

"Gentlemen," the guard said in a louder voice and stepped back. He smiled to the other uniformed men in the big white-tiled room. "Open fire."

Hard sprays of ice-cold water hit Spencer and his fellow inmates in the chest, on the legs and in the face. He sputtered water as he tried to breathe but coughed as he drew equal portions of air and water down his lungs.

He couldn't help but wonder, why hadn't he done as his mother had told him to time and time again and gone to college.

* * *

"Next," the voice on the other side of the door bellowed as another bulky man came out. His walk was slightly awkward and Spencer couldn't help but wonder what happened on the other side of the door.

"Don't worry, Gorgeous," a voice said next to his ear. Spencer started, shivered and wanted to move forward but an angry glare from the man in front told him to be still. The voice from behind continued. "It's just a _health_-check." Spencer let out a deep breath and felt some of the tension disappear. "But what I'm really disappointed about is the fact, that that slimy old croaker-"

"What's a croaker?"

"Uh..." The voice sounded a bit taken aback by Spencer's sudden question. The young man had deemed the excessive use of prison slang a possible problem since he didn't know any. He knew a lot of fancy, science related words, but he seriously doubted they would help him in a lpace like that, hence his eagerness to learn the new, an actually rather interesting language. "A croaker is a doctor."

"Oh – okay... Thanks!" Spencer smiled to himself and felt content with the expansion of his vocabulary.

"What I was trying to say, Princess," Spencer frowned and tried to fight back the pang of annoyance and embarrassment at the feminine moniker, "is that I'm sad that the doctor gets to be the first up your deliciously tight ass." He grabbed Spencer's ass as the last word was spoken and a loud, surprised squeak left Spencer's lips.

"Order in the lines!" A guard walked down from the door and looked at the man behind Spencer with dark eyes. "Keep your hands to yourself Hankel. I remember you from your last visit, and if you don't behave yourself I'll make this stay a visit to Hell on Earth." His eyes shifted and rested on Spencer. "And you better move to the front of the queue." He grabbed Spencer's arm and all but dragged him. "Keep away from Tobias Hankel – he only means trouble," he muttered out of the corner of his mouth and Spencer felt his eyes tear up at the first show of humanity and compassion the entire day. He bit his lip and tried to man up, but he was just so exhausted from all the new impressions. The guard gave his arm a small squeeze. "If there's any trouble ask for Hotch. I can't do everything but you somehow remind me of my son. And I'd like to think that there would be someone to watch out for him if he was in you situation."

Spencer opened his mouth to thank his new almost-friend when the door opened. Spencer was a tall man but somehow he found him self staring right into the word 'Mom' tattooed on the chest of a big broad chested man. He smiled and winked at a gaping Spencer as he passed.

"Next." The voice from the other side of the door bellowed.

Spencer ducked his head and hurried inside the door hoping to find a refuge in the doctor's keep. A gray-haired man, with deep wrinkles around his eyes and mouth looked at him from the other side of a big mahogany desk.

"Name?" he inquired and peered at him over the rim of his glasses.

"S-Spencer Reid, sir." The doctor might have given him a small smile, but Spencer didn't feel entirely sure. He looked down from the nervously fidgeting figure and flipped through the heap of files on the desk.

"Okay. Please go stand at the wall. Yes, and now rest your arms against the wall and stick your bottom a bit out for me. Perfect." Spencer closed his eyes and bit in his lip. What was _this_ kind of health-check? "Now, for being such a polite and attractive young man, I will do this the gentle way." Spencer's eyes popped open as to fingers entered his anus without any further warning. He bit his lip till it bled and reminded himself that he wasn't back in Vegas and that the man behind him wasn't any of his boyfriends. The fingers left his opening and he heard the snap as the doctor pulled off the plastic glove.

"That wasn't the first time now, was it?" He smiled when Spencer turned around and faced him, with a slight blush coloring his cheeks. "I could tell. You really took it like a good boy." He sat down on the far side of the big desk and glanced at Spencer over his glasses. "But you really should expect something like it to happen to you here. Several times probably. I just hope I won't be seeing you at the infirmary too son." He winked. "Not all of our boys are as gentle as me."

Spencer left the office and felt even more hopeless.

"Next." The doctor called as Spencer exited the office and staggered in the direction the men before him had disappeared.

* * *

"Everybody line up."

The sound of quietly shuffling feet rose as all the orange-clad men heaved themselves up from their resting positions on the floor and against the walls. Spencer did his best to walk extra slowly and finally joined the line on the farthest left closest to the door they had arrived from. He really hoped this would be the end of the line.

The guard who had called himself Hotch appeared from the door.

"We will now walk your sorry carcasses to the cell you will live in for the next varying period of time. There will be no sulking, no whining, bickering, complaining nor pouting when you're assigned to the cell. There will be no trading among yourselves, and we really need a good reason to make that happen. We will also be appointing jobs."

"Don't worry Doll, I've got connections. If we hook up I can even get you into the kitchen," the big man next to Spencer whispered. Hotch was standing in front of them almost before the man had stopped speaking. "Hankel – I've arranged for you to do laundry. And if I hear another peep from you I'll make sure you stay down there for the rest of your 6 years." Hotch stepped back and glanced at the men gathered in front of him.

"Before we go, I might as well introduce myself." Spencer noticed the man called Hankel roll his eyes at Hotch's words. "Hankel – laundry for at least 6 months." He let his eyes wander from inmate to inmate. "I am Aaron Hotchner. I may be a mere prison guard, but I have more power than inspector Strauss. I know all of your names. I know why you're here and for how long we can hope to keep you. I know the names of your spouses, your kids and of your mothers. I know who of you like to 'slide it in the backdoor' and I'll be watching you guys the closest. If you keep on my good side, I will help you. If you cross me you will join Hankel and the other rotten elements in the laundry basement. That is not an amusing job." With his brow furrowed into a mean scowl he let his eyes wander from face to face from the right to the left. Spencer felt a bit hopeful as the stern look lighted up a bit when he looked at him.

"We expect your cooperation and fall down hard if you fight back. Now we all walk out in one neat line following our new best friend Kevin Lynch, as he will guide us to the sleeping area." He gestured to a broad shouldered man, with thick rimmed glasses and a grin that split his face in half who stood at the door on the far right. Spencer had to lean forward a bit to see him.

"Alright ladies. Off to Block C."

* * *

"We probably won't be placed in the same cell, Lover, not with Hotch being _so_ fond of you and all that," Hankel said in a hushed voice as Hotch stood in the front and directed the new inmates into different cells. "But rest assured, that I will find you eventually."

Spencer felt his heart sink and hoped that he would never see the man again. He tried to look in to the room in front of them but Hankel was too big. There was nothing to do but to wait for people to be assigned to their cells and the line to move forward.

When he finally entered the room he wished he could run and hide.

There were two floors with nothing but cells. Spencer gasped and looked around with big frightened eyes as he took in the enormous amount of orange-clad men only separated from him by a single line of bars and 8 guards standing with a gun each.

"Fresh meat." Spencer hear a voice call to his left and the he looked around confused when the call was repeated down the line on cells.

"Oy chico. Come keep me company – I feel so lonely at night."

"Let Daddy here take care of ya."

"Nice piece of ass you're packing there honey."

"My bunks empty querido, I'll just sleep on top of you."

"They're talking about you Gorgeous." Hankel said over the hundreds of voices crying out their proposals and compliments. Spencer grew pale and the urge to run was only stopped when the guard called Kevin Lynch stepped next to him.

"I wish I could say that there's nothing to it, but I don't want to lie to you." He gave Spencer a pitying look. "Hurry up and hook up with one of the big shots. That's the only way to stay alive in here." Spencer let his eyes wander from cell to cell cursing the day he started gambling.

A dark pair of eyes stopped Spencer's from wandering on.

A black man stood leaning up against the wall in a cell to Spencer's left. His stance was relaxed but the eyes looked him over appreciatively. Spencer felt a jolt of something nice and a small seed of hope might have been planted.

"Hankel, Tobias. Laundry service, Cell 3-165, Feldon, Cooper and Rossi." Spencer drew his eyes from the black man and watched as Hankel was dragged by two guards away from Spencer.

"I'll see you soon Gorgeous. And next time I'll bring some friends." Laughter and cat-calls sounded from all the cells surrounding Spencer and the echo doubled the amount of sounds throwing them back at him making him start to feel rather lightheaded.

"Reid, Spencer." Hotch read aloud from a piece of paper. Spencer frowned when Hotch didn't continue and realized what made him pause. All the prisoners had fallen completely and eerily quiet.

"Library duty, Cell 3-018, Conrad, Garcia and Black." Spencer looked terrified at Hotch who gave him a small smile in reply.


	2. Noises in the Dark

**Disclaimer: *Checks around* nope – still not mine...**

**Author's note: Soooo – thank you for your lovely reviews! I'm actually writing on chapter five as I... speak... write... Whatever! Anyways! Forgot to tell you something about my story!**

**All the BAU-members (and some additional characters from the show who isn't on the team) will be in my story. If they aren't men – I'LL JUST MAKE THEM! So yes; it is Garcia who'll be sharing cell with Reid (tearbos, this one's for you) and guess what the prison director is called (hint: Strauss ;))**

**This is my new baby! Please love it as much as I do... And tell me if you laugh sometimes too!**

Spencer fought the urge to burst into tears as Kevin Lynch slid the door closed behind him. He steeled himself before turning around at last, finally looking at the men sitting on the bunk beds, eying him curiously. He tried to smile but knew that the grimace face probably wasn't close to what a smile would usually look like.

"Um... I'm-my name's..." He cleared his voice. "Spencer Reid... And... um... I-I've never been to prison before..."

The man sitting on the right bottom bunk smiled and rose. He wasn't very tall, but rather fat and pale skinned with pale hair to match.

"I'm Perez Garcia, but just call me Garcia, that's what people usually calls me when they don't call me Lover Boy or The Great Deity of Achieving." He smiled and threw an arm around Spencer who felt more than slightly uncomfortable at the sudden and, to him, overwhelming show of affection. He'd never been good at touching people. Besides when it was during sex. He fought the need to shift out of the touch when Garcia hugged him closer to his bi, soft body. He showed all of his teeth in a grin rivaling Kevin Lynch's in size and pointed to the man resting on the top bunk to the left.

"This is Matthew Black. He's black." The Afro-American man looked down at him with an indifferent look. "He's the Second of KFC." Spencer frowned.

"KFC... as in-?"

"Don't say it." The man on the top bunk had shifted positions and looked very alert and frightening. He jumped down.

"KFC stands for Knights From Compton," Black said and marched up to Spencer, intimidating him with his presence. "The only place for _real _gangstas to grow up." Spencer wondered how a man who only reached his shoulders could be so very intimidating. It had probably something to do with the fact, that Black was about as wide as he was tall – and the build was pure muscle.

"We don't use the _other_ KFC word around here. To do that is practically signing your own execution papers," Garcia said quietly out of the corner of his mouth. Then he smiled again.

"This, my dear friend," he said and gestured to the last man comfortably resting his head on his knees on the top bed on the right. "is Michael Conrad. He works at the library too. He's a part of the White Bread-"

"Do you mean White Bred? Because I've read a paper about them in-"

"No brother, he means the White Bread," the man called Conrad interrupted with a small smirk. "It's a bit of a joke to us."

"To the rest it's a big joke." Garcia grinned at him.

"Well, yeah... Except to the fucking Nazis." Conrad grinned back.

"Oh yeah, and kid," Garcia said and turned his attention back to Spencer. "I'm a part of the Taco Loco."

"A highly treasured member."

"You can go back to sleeping Conrad. That would make all of us very happy."

"You heard him," Black mumbled from his bunk. He had climbed back into the top bunk and the way he had turned his back to the ongoing introductions seemed a strong indication that he wished to sleep to Spencer.

"But he's right. I'm quite a treasure around here," Garcia said somewhat more quietly and winked at Spencer. "I'm good at getting things."

Spencer looked puzzled. "What do you mean good at getting things?" He hated feeling stupid and luckily didn't do that often. But today just wasn't his day. The entire decade hadn't exactly been the best of times fr him. "Oh wait – you _get_ things," he exclaimed when plots all the prison movies one of his exes had forced him through caught up with him and made Garcia's statement perfectly sensible.

"Aren't you the bright one!"

"Well, that's actually kinda why I'm here..." Spencer looked away and cursed his bad luck for the hundredth time.

"Being all mysterious there, huh? But that's okay! I'm kind of a mystery myself!"

"How's that?" Spencer asked, eager to keep the conversation on other things than his terrible luck and the pathetic story of how he ended up in state prison.

"He's a hacker," Conrad contributed and looked briefly like he was going to drop from the bed, he was trying so hard to stare down Garcia. "He was caught red-handed, and he won't tell with what!"

"Don't ruin my story, you useless piece of white-trash!" Garcia swatted after the other man, who quickly drew back and up into safety, throwing Spencer a wink.

"At least I know who my father is," Conrad mocked and Spencer had the rising feeling that being in prison might not at all be as bad as people had told him.

"Don't listen to him," Garcia advised and mock glared at Conrad who shook his head.

"What did you hack into?" Spencer asked.

"What didn't I hack into?" Garcia let go of Spencer with a pat on his shoulder and moved to sit on the bunk he had occupied when Spencer arrived. He gestured for Spencer to take place on the only vacant one. "FBI caught me as I was reading about Roswell. That's shit was _crazy!"_ Spencer frowned.

"Roswell?" Garcia nodded. "What about it? The incident in 1947 or-?"

"Don't listen to him man, he tried to convince me that the death of some English princess was a CIA-execution!"

"Shut up Conrad, or I'll have go come up there!"

"Lady Di was killed by the CIA?" Spencer asked with a gasp, his mother had loved the British Princess. Garcia just grinned and laid back on the sorry excuse for a mattress. "You're full of shit." Spencer stated after a moment of consideration.

"Willing to bet your life? Anyways – you might as well get comfortable, they're about to turn off the light."

Spencer grew cold with fear. "Turn off the lights?" He could hear the anxiety in his voice. A muffled laugh came from above.

"You're afraid of the dark, Kid?"

"I'm not afraid of the dark! I just feel a strong sense of discomfort at the absence of light." The last part he whispered to himself.

The cold feel of horror grabbed him and he lay paralyzed from the moment the light disappeared. Now _this_ felt like the nightmare he was warned prison to be. He looked at the dark square of the bunk above him. He could hear Black shift around as he tried to get comfortable. Spencer found it hard. He moved and lay on his side looking at the dark and blurry silhouette that he knew was Garcia.

A distant noise alerted him. He listened closely, holding his breath to keep it from disturbing, but the silence was thick as fog.

Then it sounded again. It wasn't very loud but now he had noticed it it was hard to ignore. Spencer closed his eyes in concentration as he tried to identify the sound.

It sounded like... like someone was in pain.

Another sound joined. The new sound had a striking resemblance to that of a groan. Spencer gasped when understanding flooded through his body. He sat up, pressed his back against the wall and pulled his knees up to his chest. His breath hitched in his throat when he noticed the other sounds. Groans, moans and muffled cries of pain floated through the air.

"Reid, man? Cutie Pie? You alright?" He heard a voice and recognized it as Garcia's.

"That's going to happen to me, isn't it?" He heard a sigh loud enough to drown the inferno of other, more unwelcome sounds.

"Probably." Spencer felt himself choking on a sob. He bit his lip to keep it in.

"I'm screwed..." It wasn't as much a statement as a desperate cry for help.

"Listen Reid," Garcia sighed again and Spencer heard him move around in the bed on the other side. "I like you. You're way too young, innocent, and pretty to be in here."

"But I'm already 21! And I'm not that attractive! I saw some guys who were much more attractive than me!"

He wasn't about to depend on another person to keep him safe, not again.

"It's not attractiveness that matters. You're a bit..."

"What he's trying to say Cry Baby, is that with your big doe eyes and that ridiculous long hair of yours, you're one of the closest thing to a woman some of the guys in here will be able to get with for a very long time. And well, some just likes to screw people to show that they've got power." Conrad joined the conversation and in a few lines he killed all of Spencer's aspiring hopes for his prison stay. One stab at the time.

Maybe he he _had_ to find someone to take care of him. At least until he came up with another way to stay unharmed and relatively safe.

"I'm going to try to help you Reid, I promise," Garcia tried to reassure him. "Because I _do_ like you – in a non-sexual 'want to carry you round in my pocket and show you off to my friends'-way. I just really don't like to get something pure messed up." Spencer could hear the pity in his voice. He fought to keep his breath slow and even and was now happy that the dark was so deep. It hid his tears perfectly. "I have a lot of connections and some people owes me favors. I'll ask around and try to find someone who'll... look after you." Spencer could hear the but before it was spoken out loud. "But you'll have to... You know, do _that_ anyway... That's just the way things are."

"Thanks Garcia. I-I appreciate it."

"Can we sleep now?" Black asked irritably.

"Sure... Sorry..." Spencer sat pressed against the wall for a while, trying to stop shivering. The flood of intimate sounds made it hard, as his stomach turned and he wondered if perhaps he had overestimated his abilities when he thought he could find another way to stay unhurt.

Not that he wasn't going to look for a possibility.

* * *

5:40 A.M. Warning bell

Spencer jerked awake with a yelp and sat up startled. He looked around confused for a moment before everything came back to him. The concerned look from Garcia and Conrad didn't make him feel any better and he fought to keep down the heat rushing to his cheeks.

5:45 A.M. Rise and dress

Spencer followed suit as his cell mates and peed and washed their faces. He made his bed and stood with the others waiting at the bars when they opened. Then they stepped outside and formed a line ready to walk to

6:00 A.M. Breakfast

Spencer was seated between Black and Conrad. He looked at the greasy porridge in front of him before putting his spoon in it and finally shoveling it into his mouth. It tasted just as abominable as it looked.

6:30 A.M. Return to cell

Spencer looked at his cell mates without showing any feelings as Garcia and Black talked about how easy his job was going to be compared to theirs. Conrad smiled at him and said that they were only going to be the two of them and a guard. He said it was going to be really calm and simple.

6:55 A.M. Warning bell

Spencer's head whipped around as the bell sounded again. He stood at the bars and missed the weird looks exchanged behind his back.

7:00 Work detail lineup

Spencer followed Conrad and a new young guard to the library. It held a lot of old magazines and some teaching books. He lit up and Conrad and the guard told him about the possibilities to study and take tests from the library. The guard gave Spencer an odd look when he asked if they had some books about more advanced types of mathematics.

11:00 A.M. Exercise yard

Spencer sat on a bench and watched people walk around looking for their friends. He concluded that there existed five or six big gangs. Ethnicity looked important though there were different groups mainly consisting of Caucasian men. He noticed a few young me who resembled him in appearance. They all looked frightened as they partly hid themselves in far corners. Spencer wondered if he looked as scared as they did.

11:30 A.M. Lunch

Spencer noticed how the groups tended to sit together. He joined a table with scared young men and hoped he looked stronger and more confident. He doubted that he did.

12:00 A.M. Work detail lineup

Spencer found Conrad and followed him when he realized they were to return to their workplaces right after lunch.

4:30 P.M. Supper

Spencer sat next to Conrad. Across the table a big Mexican man smiled at him, showing off his corner gold tooth. Spencer didn't like the look in the man's eyes and felt a shiver run down his spine when he actually winked at him.

5:00 Return to cell

Spencer gave a weak chuckle when Garcia told about a guard who spilled hot coffee into his own lap in the administrations office. Black said quietly that "a certain somebody"'s rumor had spread extremely fast. Spencer pretended not to notice the concerned looks they shot in his direction. He still had to figure out just how to stay alive through his entire sentence.

6:00 P.M. Recreation room

Spencer sat in a corner reading a book in the library when a group of Mexican men walked up to him. He recognized the man who winked at him at supper and worked hard on ignoring them. When the book was pulled from his hands he looked up.

"Um... C-can I help you?" He cursed inwardly at his stutter. It made him sound young and scared and even though he was, he didn't want it to show.

"Yo niño, do you really read that fast?" A small fat guy asked his face inches from Spencer's. He frowned.

"Yes?" Spencer had years ago discovered that other people didn't read like him, with a finger running down the pages and his eyes scanning the text rather than actually reading. A second Mexican laughed.

"Get out of here!" A third looked angry. He pushed his small fatter friend away.

"Don't screw around with us _punk_. Nobody reads that fast..."

"Actually our conscious mind can process 16 pieces of information per second but our unconscio..."

"Shut. Up." The angry Mexican was standing so close that Spencer could smell his breath. It didn't smell like roses.

"Um – sorry. But if there wasn't anything else I'll just go over there..." Spencer rose from his chair to go sit closer to the guard. He didn't expect the push in his back that send him flying into a bookcase.

"Hey you there!" Spencer heard the angry voice but didn't recognize it. He barely registered the throbbing pain where his thigh had met a shelf and the much sharper pain in his face. A rough hand pulled him to his legs with a painful grip on his arm.

"Sorry, _hombre_. I didn't see you there." The Mexican men snickered and strolled off as an elderly guard walked up next to Spencer.

"You okay son?" He asked with his eyes fixed on Spencer's face. Spencer moved his hand up and touched his wet lip. He rubbed the red liquid off in his pants and licked his bottom lip.

"Yes, I'm fine." The guard looked at him strangely. "Really, I'm fine!" Spencer clenched his jaw and walked away.

6:30 P.M. Return to cell

Garcia kept sending worried looks in Spencer direction. He on the other side felt the urge to yell for everybody to get off his back grow bigger by every passing minute. He was at his feet the second a guard announced that those who wanted to take a shower was to get ready at the bars.


	3. White Walls

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately still not mine. If it was mine... I actually wouldn't know what to do :O**

**Author's note: I actually feel really bad for writing this. I'm not one for hurting Reid or the other characters for that matter...**

Spencer glanced nervously around as he poured soap into his hand. His eyes would rest appreciatively at some of the male forms – after all he was a young healthy homosexual man. If he was to be completely honest with himself this whole prison shower scene was actually one of his private fantasies. Of course then he'd be standing next to an absolutely gorgeous man before 'accidentally' dropping the soap.

Out of the corners of his eyes he took in first the hairy white guy on his right and the guy with the bad acne on his back to his left. He sighed and looked absentmindedly across the room as he started to rub the soap against his scalp not halting till his gaze wandered almost all the way to the entrance and was met with something _very_ interesting.

Eyes were a lovely a pair of dark chocolate.

The body the color of milk chocolate.

The muscles were perfectly sculpted.

_Very w_ell-endowed.

Spencer forced his eyes to meet the black man's again. He couldn't read the look in his eyes and blamed it on the distance and the increasing amount of steam. He smiled a small smile and knew he looked awkward. The black man kept the eye contact and Spencer thought he might have seen a smile. A small one. Just a twitch of lips. He watched in wonder as the black man turned around.

Spencer fought the urge to tilt his head appreciatively. He won – mostly – as his head only tilted slightly to the side as he admired the black man's backside. Those shoulders, that back, those legs, that ass (Spencer felt himself salivate when his eyes rested appreciatively on this part). He could almost imagine how it would feel like to dig his nails into that muscular, tight delicious-looking body part as it's owner would be doing his job, pumping between Spencer's legs creating sensations beyond belief.

He took a deep breath to stop his physique from reacting to his line of thought. He turned his head to take a look at the hairy man – that would probably do the job perfectly. He was met with a patient smile.

"Finally got you attention." Spencer felt his heart drop as he recognized the big man. "I see you remember me, Gorgeous. Color me flattered."

Hankel was leaning against the white tiles on the floor smiling confidently at Spencer.

"W-well, it was n-nice meeting you here, but I really should get going n-now..." Hankel moved a hand to Spencer's head and touched a lock of hair.

"You should rinse your hair first."

Spencer turned up the water pressure and fought to stay upright as the water shot heavily down on him erasing every trace of soap. He turned off the water.

"Well, _n-now_ I really got to go." He turned to go but stopped at the look of four men as big or bigger than Hankel standing around him with their arms crossed. Their eyes made him feel even more vulnerable than he had felt when he had first stepped into the shower room, naked as the dsay he was born.

"Not so fast, you beautiful, little thing," Hankel said and Spencer _felt_ him take a step closer, too frightened to take his eyes from the other men. "I said that I'd introduce you to my friends the next time we met."

Spencer smiled a bit shakily at the men who was now grinning. "It was really n-nice meeting you, but unfortunately I have previous engagement so I should really leave n-now..." _Third time's the charm, third time's the charm, third time's the charm_, he chanted in his head. Judging by the looks of the men in front of him it didn't work. Why was it that he left the cell to take a shower?

"But we _really_ wanted to have a bit of a... chat," the men chuckled quietly, "with you."

Spencer turned to face Hankel at last. He knew his eyes was wide with fear but he had to try to reason. "Do you really want to do this now? With all these people surrounding you?" Hankel looked at him arrogantly.

"Do they look like they care?"

Spencer glanced around hoping to see some sort of rescue. Almost all the other prisoner's were standing with the back turned to him or with an indifferent look on their faces. The black man from across the room was still standing with his back turned against him and he was probably the one person Spender was most likely to reaction from, if he was to judge by the chemistry between them. He had been pretty sure there had been something anyway. Not that it would help him there was only one thing left to do.

Beg.

"Please don't do this, I'll do _anything!"_ Hankel moved closer and once again touched Spencer's hair. He felt the urge to back off but knew that only would serve to bring him closer to Hankel's friends. He shifted closer to the wall instead, and was surprised by the cold sensation when his back hit the tiles far sooner than he had anticipated.

"Well, if you're ready to do anything, I think this will do just fine..." Before Spencer could make a sound he was turned around and pressed hard against the cold plane. He could feel Hankel's hard cock press against his thigh and wanted to vomit. His favorite fantasy was ruined forever, suddenly occurred to him, making him feel sick with himself on top of the situation and Hankel and the fact that he was seconds away from being raped.

He really never should have left the cell.

"I've looked forward to this the entire day, Gorgeous. I hope you'll enjoy it just as much as me." Hankel wrapped his hand around Spencer's face, leaving only a small crack between his fingers Spencer's nasal region, so he wouldn't pass out from lack of oxygen. Spencer tried to struggle but felt how his hopeless tries to free himself only aroused Hankel more, making him grunt lowly at the friction it created between their bodies. The adrenalin pumped through Spencer's veins – the despair spread along with it. He could feel Hankel position himself a his opening and terror gripped his heart when he realized he wasn't going to be prepared.

Pain blocked out his every thought as Hankel penetrated him, forcing his entire length in in one deep thrust. The pain intensified as he started pumping back and forth.

Spencer wanted to scream and if he had had enough air he would have. He drew in short desperate breaths through his nose trying to keep conscious. He knew, even as the pain seemed to tear his body apart, that passing out would be the ultimate victory to Hankel.

He wouldn't give that to him.

A choked cry of pain when Hankel's thrusts grew more aggressive was muffled by the big hand covering Spencer's mouth, and the shuddered moan from behind him did nothing but bring a bit of relief when Hankel stopped pumping. Tears and snot floated inelegantly from various openings in Spencer's face and he found himself distantly wishing for his mother to come save him.

The sharp pain disappeared and was replaced with a more dull one. The hand moved and Spencer gasped for air feeling the dizziness clear a bit. He slumped against the wall as he felt Hankel move away. The tears changed from being tears of pain to being those of humiliation. He bit his lip trying to keep a heartbroken sob in his throat as he felt new arms pressing him against the wall.

He yelped when the person behind him thrust into the torn opening.

"Shut up, damnit," a voice behind him said and a hand slammed Spencer's head hard against the wall. Everything was black for a moment but the pain forced him back.

A cry of pain was stopped as a hand slammed across his mouth.

"How do you like my friends Gorgeous?" Hankel's voice whispered in Spencer's ear. "Because they're pretty crazy about you." He chuckled and Spencer felt something other than his body being torn to pieces. If he had been able to think clearly he might have recognized it as his spirit, his last fragment of innocence and purity. He might also have noticed the dripping feeling of blood trailing down his forehead and the insides of his legs.

In stead he felt the darkness close in.

At the sound of loud voices the arms let go of Spencer limp body and he dropped silently to the ground.

_Why is the water red?_ He thought before there was nothing left but the darkness.

Spencer was lying on his stomach. He didn't know where he was and why it felt wrong that the thing he lied on was so soft. He opened his eyes slowly, trying to get them used to the sharp light and the bright white walls.

White walls.

Ice cold tiles against his chest.

Hankel's burning body pressed against his back.

The excruciating pain shooting from his rectum shutting down all attempts to think.

Then the cold tiles of the floor and the red water.

Spencer's breath was stuck in his throat when he tried to get up – he was strapped down and his ass hurt. He whimpered in fear.

_Think logically, Spencer_ he thought to himself, fighting to keep the panic from taking over. _You're not in the bath, think! Where are you?_ He closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing calmly. He opened his eyes again and took in the room without comparing it to the shower room.

White walls.

There was a window with bars.

There was an empty bed not far from him.

Medical equipment.

Spencer breathed deep when truth hit him.

He was in the infirmary.

Tears of relief and humiliation started running down his cheeks. He felt weak.

"Well, good morning, son. I see you have joined the world of the living again." Spencer pressed his face against the pillow as gentle hands removed the straps keeping his hands tied to the bed. He wiped his eyes and looked at the doctor.

"Was I not in the world of living at some point, sir?" His logic mind told him that rape wasn't a likely cause of death but if he didn't remember wrongly his head was smashed rather forcibly against the tiles at some point.

The cold tiles of the white walls.

"You weren't dead if that's what you're asking." The doctor had a look of gentle pity on his face without looking unprofessional. "You've merely been out cold for quite a long time."

"Do I have a concussion?" He really wished his backside didn't hurt so much, that he couldn't turn to lie on his back. He felt incredibly exposed and vulnerable lying on his stomach like that.

"No. You did receive some rather bad trauma to your head though. But your brain should be perfectly fine."

Spencer thought about that for a moment.

"What will happen next?" The doctor looked at him seriously.

"You will have to stay here until your wound have healed, then you'll return to your cell and life as it usually in here."

"What about..." My molesters, those who assaulted me, the rapists. Spencer didn't want to give them the power by calling them any of those possibilities. "Those who did this to me?"

"I took the liberty to write down the names..." The doctor shuffled in his pockets until he pulled up a small piece of paper. He squinted his eyes when he read what it said. "Mr. Hankel, Melnikov, Pope, Romano and Whitney are at the moment in isolation where they will stay until further notice." He looked at Spencer. "The will probably stay there until you're back on your feet and joining your fellow free men." He chuckled. "Well, as free as you get as a prison inmate." He turned to leave the room.

"Wait!" The doctor stopped. "Did you... did you run a rape kit?" Spencer wasn't sure what reply he hoped for.

"No." Spencer breathed deeply. "There weren't really much doubt of what happened to you and who did it so..." The doctor let the word trail at the look of vulnerability in Spencer's eyes. He went and rested against the edge of the vacant bed. "Listen Kid. We all expected this to happen. Yes it was rather fast but you're young, white and scrawny. You even have quite a handsome face." He smiled melancholic. "You really should get yourself a man. Someone with enough power and influence to make the others stay away from you." He paused with a thoughtful look. "Derek Morgan seems to be friendly set towards you."

"Derek who?" Spencer acknowledged the logic of the doctor's reasoning but he didn't like the idea of committing completely to a stranger.

"Derek Morgan?" Spencer looked blank. "The man who alerted the guards?" Spencer shook his head. He hadn't really been able to look at the door when _that_ happened. He hadn't actually known before now that the guards didn't arrive on their own initiative.

The doctor shrugged.

"You'll find out soon enough."

He left Spencer alone in the room after patting his head a bit absentminded telling him that his wounds wasn't that bad and that he probably would be out in a weeks time.

Garcia was furious. He hadn't known Spencer for that long but he was so young and innocent and reminded Garcia of puppies and glitter and fluffy things. Happy things. And now he was in the infirmary healing after a bad rape.

"Conrad, you will talk to Prentiss about him and Black if you don't go to Morgan I will, and you know we're on good terms."

"But G. he's white. He'll be more at home with the White Breads. We don't mix with other races..."

"I know that, but you KFC boys are highly respected and even feared by some." Black couldn't help the smug smile. Conrad looked a bit offended.

"You know I'm right Conrad, and I'm just not sure that Prentiss' rumor and your otherwise friendly relationship with the other gangs is what our little puppy needs."

Conrad nodded. He did know Garcia was right and now he just felt happy he wasn't the one being compared to a puppy.

_Dear Spencer,_

_I know it haven't been that long since my last letter, and I don't know if you have forgiven me yet. Even if you have not, which I understand completely, I want you to know, that I have had the cottage transferred into your name. It is yours to do with what you wish._

_Jason Gideon._


	4. Visitors

**Disclaimer: No changes *sigh***

**Author's note: First update in 2011 – yay! Is currently listening to Eminem and tidying up my apartment (finally). I really don't know what to write to you awesome guys... 'Cept maybe: Please R&R, the bunnies seem to avoid me this year, some nice reviews will help with that I'm sure ;)**

* * *

The doctor kept Reid in the infirmary for over a week. He knew that Reid was frightened even though he wouldn't admit it. He kept him longer than usual but he knew he had to send the boy back soon again and it wouldn't be pretty if he hadn't healed completely after his first round of shower room intimacy.

* * *

Reid felt the entire canteen stare at him when he showed up at breakfast Sunday morning. He grabbed a tray and a bowl of gooey porridge and sat in the first vacant seat. He ignored the snickers.

When he finished he just looked at his empty bowl waiting for the guards to the guards to lead them back to their workstations. He frowned when a guard began calling out names and even more when his was called.

"You are all having visitors after lunch."

Then they were guided to work.

Reid was silent despite Conrad's desperate attempts to get him to smile, laugh or even just talk to him.

Conrad was seated next to him at lunch too. He didn't acknowledge his presence and just stood and left when the guards called for those who was having visitors.

When he stood in line he felt another feeling than despair and indifference for the first time since he woke in the infirmary. He recognized the man in front of him as the black man he felt attracted to. He couldn't help feeling a bit confused about his attitude. When he had arrived he had looked at him with what appeared to be a lusty look and in the shower it had seemed like he showed of his body to Reid. But why hadn't he done anything to help him? The doctor had said the guards was brought by a man called Derek Morgan, could this be him? Reid almost shook his head at the thought. With his luck it was probably the hairy man who had been right next to him before Hankel had appeared. But still he couldn't help it but breathing in deep, smelling the faint traces of musk and sweat from the body in front of him.

They started walking.

Reid hadn't thought about who it was that had come to visit him. It wasn't like he had a lot of family and his friends wasn't the type to stick through hardships, so when he saw his mother's face on the other side of the glass he simply sighed and grabbed the phone.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see my son! My poor baby, how are they treating you?"

"Horribly mom, it's a prison..."

"Why didn't you go to college like I told you to?"

"Mom, I'm sorry but..."

" You've could have met a nice girl and gotten a nice job."

"That' very unlikely to happen, Mom..."

"You'd probably think about settling down about now."

"Mom, please, you can't keep denying the facts..."

"Getting a nice house and some children..."

"MOM, I'M GAY!" Reid cursed inwardly when he realized that he had shouted. Now everybody would know. He rubbed his eyes and looked back on his mother's heartbroken figure. "You know I am Mom. Denying it wouldn't make it _not_ true. Even if I had gone to college, and I wish I had, I wouldn't have met a nice girl but more likely a nice boy. Children isn't going to happen. I'm sorry Mom, but you're only making this harder on the both of us..."

His mother sighed into the phone. "Why did you start going to the casinos a the time? If you hadn't done that you wouldn't be here..."

"We needed the money Mom, you know that. It was the easiest way to get the biggest amount of money in Vegas. And now I'm just paying the price."

"But why did you stab that man Spencer?"

"I didn't stab him! He ran into the blade! Even the police could see that it was an accident!" Reid felt rotten inside when he thought about the man he accidentally killed in self defense. His memory of that evening was way too clear as his memory tended to be. The casino's gorillas pulling him outside. The beating he received before Tony had shown up. Tony the man and new lover who had turned out to be a gang banger sent in to seduce Reid to join their gang. He remembered clearly how Tony had pulled a knife and stabbed one gorilla in the chest. The look on the other gorilla's face when his friend dropped to the ground without making a sound. The blunt sound of the gorillas fist hitting Tony's body and face. The look in the big man's face when he looked down on the knife Reid held in his hands in front of him the understanding and hurt when the man realized he had stabbed himself. He had died in Reid's arms as he sat sobbing on the ground looking at the blood and death surrounding him. He was still crying when the police had arrived.

"I miss you baby." His mother smiled sadly to him.

"I miss you too. I'll... I'll try to get to some paper so I can write to you. There's no need for you to come all this way to see me. You can't afford to fly across the country just to see me. And don't deny it – there's nothing else for you to do in New Mexico!" Reid glanced back as the guard announced that they had to say goodbye. "I love you Mom, I'll write to you when I get the chance."

"I love you too Spencer. I wish I had told you more often, but I always did!"

"I know Mom. Love you." He hung up the phone and rose when the sound of chairs moving filled the room on his side of the glass. He waved at his mother before getting back in line.

Bad conscience haunted him as they walked down the hallways.

"STOP," a slightly familiar voice called. Reid looked up a saw Hotch talking to another guard. "Everyone stay here." Hotch and the guard left leaving a handful of prisoners in the hallway.

"Oh Mom," Reid breathed. He was feeling bad for being so hard to her but he was just so sick of the way she had been ignoring hints and the men he had brought home.

"I second that," a deep voice rumbled behind him. Reid looked over his shoulder and felt his breath hitch in his throat. _Chocolate man_!

"My mother always makes me feel bad about being in here. Especially about being so far away from home and stuff, but I really can't do anything about that, you know?"

"Yeah," Reid nodded. "My Mom just did that too. And I'm not even sure she tried to." The man smiled.

"They don't try to – it's in their nature. They're mothers and we're their sons. We should be there to protect them but instead we fucked up and got sent to prison." Reid smiled.

"That sounds like a likely theory."

"I actually left my mother a quite lucrative business and she will be able to watch out for herself and my sisters perfectly for as long as they need... If she handles things right and I expect she will. But every time she comes to visit I get to hear her going on about what I miss because I was so stupid and got my ass in jail." He smiled a small sad smile that resembled the one Reid had put on his mother's face.

"And she just sits there with that sad look and you just know she's thinking: what did I do wrong?" Reid said.

"I couldn't say it better myself. You really are the smart one, huh Reid?"

"You know my name?" The black man cocked a brow.

"You don't know mine?" Both of Reid's eyebrows rose.

"I've been in here for 10 days. The first day I spent getting cold showers, the next sends me to the infirmary where I have stayed until this morning. Please enlighten me by telling me exactly _when_ I should have heard your name."

"ALRIGHT," the guard yelled and Reid stared at him angrily. He would very much like to know the name of the man behind him.

The guards lead them down to the exercise yard and the other prisoners started to scatter and join their friends.

"My name's Derek Morgan," the deep now familiar voice said close to Reid's ear. His eyes grew wide and he turned to see the man smiling at him.

"Wait... That means... You're the one who helped me in..." Morgan winked.

"I'll see you around, Pretty Boy."

* * *

Reid gaped after the dark man as he joined a big group of other African-American men. Some on them sent less than friendly glances in his direction.

Reid looked around confused. Why were everybody in the exercise yard in stead of working? Reid walk along the wall until he came to some free benches. He took a seat and glanced around. His thoughts were all messed up and he couldn't seem to remember a reason for this habit break.

"Hey you," a voice sounded to his left and Reid turned to see if he was the one called. He hoped he was.

Bam!

Reid's head flew back as something hit his head with thundering force. His hand went to his face as he felt for blood or broken teeth. Everything seemed to be alright. Reid gathered the composure to open his eyes – he wanted to know who or what hit him.

A young man with a basketball under his arm was hurrying in his direction.

"Hey man, I tried to warn you – are you alright?" He asked and looked at Reid's face concerned.

"Nothing seems to be broken," Reid said feeling the pain as he realized that his lip was split. Again.

"Shit, man – I'm sorry about that!" The young man smiled at him. "We were totally caught up in playing some hoops and I lost control over the ball and it just slipped out of my hand." Reid was a tiny bit confused. He hadn't played any sports except some chess when he was a child but the man in front of him seemed wrong to be playing basketball.

"Aren't basketball players usually really tall, strong, black men?" He asked. The man in front of him smiled a crooked smile. He was around 5'7", slim build and blond. And white.

"Well... I guess... But usually is a bitch, and I'm proving her wrong." He put his hand out for Reid to grasp it. "I'm JJ." Reid took it hesitantly.

"I'm Spencer Reid." JJ's face changed to that of a pitying look.

"Man, I'm sorry to hear that." He pulled Reid's arm and he couldn't help but to stand up. JJ smiled smugly. "I knew it! You're joining my team!"

Reid found himself being pulled towards the group of waiting men on the basketball court.

"But I-I've never played basketball before."

"That's okay. You just have to stand underneath the basket and hit the ball away when someone from the opposing team is trying to score."

"How? I'm not that tall?" JJ had pulled Reid all the way to the court and Reid was eying the baskets.

"You do know how to jump?" JJ said in a slightly mocking tone but with a smile on his face.

"Sure – it's a simple physiological phenomenon." JJ looked at him blankly.

"Sure – whatever man. Just do it when one of them try to score in our basket." He gestured first at the small group of men standing at the other end of the court and then at the basket closest to him. "Do you know how to catch a ball?" JJ threw the ball at Reid in a soft loop. Reid caught but fumbled with it trying to get it under complete control.

"Now throw it back." Reid threw the ball trying to copy JJ's movement. The ball flew in the right direction but more left than he had intended. JJ smiled at him.

"That's alright. But we might want to practice a bit before heading into any kind of serious games. But fortunately now we're just playing."

His team lost. He suspected. The game had quickly turned into a fight when one on the opposing team had run straight into Reid sending him flying to the ground. JJ had in turn launched himself at the much taller and stronger built man yelling his lungs out before helping Reid to his feet. The other man had winked at Reid as he apologized and Reid flashed a small smile as he accepted the apology. They had resumed the game and he had made JJ proud by hitting the ball away from the basket a few times. It wasn't hard to jump up and reach the incoming ball although he did fine it a bit boring and tiring in the long run.

Fortunately he didn't have to run back and forth as the other players did.

And all of a sudden the game ended. The opposing team had gotten the ball into the basket yet another time but instead of running back to defend their basket everyone started high-five'ing as Reid watched them puzzled.

"We'll get them next time!" Reid jumped a bit when he finally noticed the small light haired man next to him.

"We lost?" He couldn't help but ask. JJ nodded with a resigned sigh.

"You just need to gain some familiarity wit the game." He started to walk towards the benches leaving Reid to feel lonely and suddenly wishing that the dull game wasn't over yet.

"Are you coming or do you enjoy standing right in the middle of the court looking like a lost little boy?" JJ grinned at lanky man who immediately started towards his new friend. "There's someone I want you to meet!"

Reid realized that JJ was leading him towards one of the big established groups sitting on the eastern corner. It was the big Caucasian group that Reid earlier had concluded wasn't Nazis, that group was centered more north. It was clear to see that it was two different groups though there were some interaction between the different members. JJ walked up to a dark-haired man who held his hand out and pulled the young boy down on his lap.

"Where have you been all day Jacob?" He glanced briefly at Reid. "And who is your new friend?"

"Don't call me Jacob! You know I hate that." The man next to the dark haired one chuckled. "I was playing ball with some of the others and Reid here was so nice as to help us out when we were one man down."

"Reid? Spencer Reid?" Reid shifted under the curious glances directed at his figure. Apparently he had become quite the celebrity over night. JJ nodded and moved off the man's lap to go stand beside Reid.

"Eric, meet Reid my new friend. Reid meet Eric Prentiss, leader of White Bread and my boyfriend." Reid felt his eyes grow wide.

"Prentiss? As the ambassador?"

"Elizabeth Prentiss is my mother." He looked back at Reid with a cocked brow and a small smile. "I'm not used to getting recognized as the ambassadors son. I doubt that half of our fellow convicts know the name of the vice president."

Reid nodded absentmindedly as he took in the appearance of the man call Prentiss. The shaggy haircut, the nose who looked like it had been broken and grown back wrong at some point. The enormous amount of tattoos and the motives seemed inappropriate for an ambassadors son (especially the woman wearing a nun's headgear crying out in ecstasy).

"I heard you got off to a bad start." Reid frowned at the man in front of him. "It seems like you need stronger friends."

"At this point I could do with just about any friend I could get."

Prentiss smiled a broad smile and the man next to him laughed out loud.

"Let's hope we're enough so far."

**I like turning women into men xD I actually had kind of a parallel idea to this one! In that story JJ would be the one being thrown to prison and meeting the lovely BAU-members ^^ The idea amuses me! Seriously – try imagining Rossi as a woman? In my head she's nicknamed the Black Widow because she's killed all of her husbands x) I find that to be hilarious!**


	5. Reid the Fish

**Disclaimer: Still, no changes. Except in my writing speed – I just wrote two more chapters!**

**Author's note: I now know what will happen in this story! Thank you very much to one of you, whose review really had my bunny started working! I actually know how this story will end *big gasp*! And sorry if you find this chapter dull – but I think we needed some explanations and some... drive... If you catch my drift... No? Me neither :/ Oh, and BTW – I'm not American and my knowledge about American law can be written on a Post-It, which means that all sentences and stuff like that is total BS and guess-work.**

**Oh, and this is a short chapter, so I will update again tomorrow :D**

"My guess is that this is your first time in jail." Reid nodded with a guarded look on the man next to him. "I knew it! I can spot a fish from miles away! You must be pretty happy now, with Hankel and his buddies in the Hole!"

They were walking from the yard to the canteen to get the greasy porridge they called dinner. Reid recognized the man as the one who had been sitting next to Prentiss and laughed at most of the things he had said. That had made him feel a bit stupid the day before and the feeling was growing increasingly stronger with every word leaving the man's mouth.

"I'm sorry mister..." Reid began but was promptly interrupted with a strong pat on his back.

"Don't call me mister! I'm Jeff Davis!"

"Uhm... Okay, Mr. Davis..."

"Just Davis! Are you lame boy?"

"No? I'm walking just fine?" Davis sighed but the big smile revealed his amusement.

"Lame means stupid..."

"No sir – Davis! I am rather intelligent, I just don't understand your vocabulary." They sat at one of the long tables with a tray and a bowl of porridge each. Laughter from across the table made Reid look up as he finally noticed Prentiss sitting in front of him.

"Fish. He's so fishy I'm surprised he doesn't smell like one." Davis said with a wicked grin to Prentiss. JJ who sat next to the dark haired man looked less amused.

"Don't tease him like that, both of you! He haven't had a chance to get used to the prison lingo."

"Sorry, sorry, you're right Baby." Prentiss gave his boyfriend a smile. "You don't understand what Davis says?" Reid bit his lip and looked down as he shook his head. If he had known in advance that he was going to jail he would have looked for some sort of prison lingo dictionary, but everything went so fast after the... incident. Now he was left feeling stupid. He despised feeling stupid. "Chill out boy! No one expects you to know everything. No one really expects you to know anything – not with you being a fish and all that..."

"What is a fish? You keep calling me that!"

"A new-arrival, a first-timer... Someone who doesn't know a lot about prison life." JJ gave Reid a pitying smile.

"Oh..." Well, Reid certainly fit that description. "What about the hole? What is that?"

"The Hole is an isolation cell."

"Oh..." Reid thought about that while absentmindedly poking his spoon in his porridge. "That actually does make sense!"

"Of course it does." Prentiss smiled at him in between shoveling the porridge into his mouth. "You got any other questions?"

"Actually, yes..." Reid dropped his spoon. He wasn't exactly hungry to begin with and the greasy mess didn't do much to change that. "What is Taco Loco, White Bread and KFC? One of my cell mates mentioned the names but didn't specify what exactly it was!"

"You're sharing with Conrad, right?" Reid turned slightly in his seat so he could look at Davis and nodded in reply.

"Conrad, a... big white guy called Garcia and a black man called Black. Which is actually rather fun all things considered..." JJ looked down at his plate to hide his smile, Prentiss cocked an amused brow and Davis shook his head also smiling.

"Taco Loco, White Bread and KFC are three of the five big gangs in here. Taco Loco is Mexican, KFC is African-American and White Bread is us."

"And you're the leader of White Bread?" Prentiss nodded.

"I'm the leader, Davis is my Second and JJ here is my little boy toy, which I just can't deny." JJ gave the dark haired man a mock scowl, but it quickly turned into a flattered slightly blushing smile.

"Why White Bread?" Reid wanted to know as much as possible about the prison infrastructure – everything to improve his chances of survival.

"We're not Nazis if that's what you think." Davis started in a defensive tone.

"White Bread was meant as a joke. The actual Nazis don't have a name as that, so all the other group just call them Adol-fans." Reid nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, that Black you share cell with – he's..."

"The Second of KFC which stands for Knights From Compton. What apparently is the only true place for gangsters to grow up. He told me that when I first arrived."

"So you're not a total fish." Reid couldn't help but smile as he recognized the phrase. Prentiss continued. "Garcia is a part of Taco Loco, but he's... special." The other two White Bread members nodded.

"How come?"

"Well, he gets things, so all the other groups try to stay friendly with him, so he will work for them too. Also, the Taco Locos have a rather good relationship with the Italo Brothers – the Italian gang."

"So the big five groupings are White Bread, Taco Loco, KFC, Adol-fans," Reid could help but find the name a bit peculiar, but apparently all the gangs seemed to take their name as quite a joke. "And Italo Brothers? Adol-fans being the Nazi group and White Bread the reasonable Caucasian group."

"Fast learner." Davis smiled at the lanky man next to him.

"I have one more question." Prentiss gestured for Reid to go on. He in turn had to think a bit trying to find the best way to form his question. "The croaker told me that someone called Derek Morgan was the one to alert the guards when I was... showering... Who's he?" Prentiss straightened up from his position with a slightly unhappy and certainly guarded look on his face. Davis took that as a cue to answer instead.

"He's the leader of KFC, which I think is hilarious since he's an ex-cop from one of the good parts of Chicago. He killed some pedophile and got a life jolt." He pointed over his shoulder and Reid turned in his seat to see at what.

A couple of rows down two dark brown eyes looked back at him at he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Eric here isn't very fond of Morgan." Reid turned his attention back to the table and found JJ smiling to the man next to him, taking his hand. "He was way fast in climbing ranks in the gang and when he promoted to actual leader of the KFC he changed their gang-structure and whole behavioral pattern from one day to the next." He looked at Reid with a worried look. "It was really rather disturbing. After that he tends to make all the other gang-leader quite... nervous. Except Rossi from Italo Brothers – they're practically like brothers! Apparently Rossi is a big fan of structure."

"What's a jolt?" Reid was suddenly hyper aware of the small hair standing on the back of his neck. How long had Morgan been watching him?

"A long sentence. There's jolt and bit," Davis explained. JJ took Prentiss's hand and smiled at him. "Bit is a short sentence." Reid felt confused and the feeling showed on his face. JJ gave the fellow young man a pitying smile.

"I got a life jolt for killing a cop, Davis got a six-year bit for carrying a concealed weapon while on parole." Reid's mouth fell open with surprise. The small friendly young man had killed a cop? "It's really not that hard to understand when you get the hang of it." JJ smiled again and snuggled a bit closer to the now also smiling Prentiss.

"And you need to get used to the slang pretty fast – you don't want to be a liability?" The atmosphere chilled with Davis' question and Reid felt the sensation of being an outsider sneak up on him. Yes, they had accepted him into their gang, but he was still on probation.

"Yes, of course! I'm doing my best!" Reid forced a smile on his face, but that was all it was – forced.

* * *

Reid pressed his face into the pathetic excuse of a pillow trying to stifle the silent sobs. The logical part of his mind understood his situation perfectly; Hankel wanted to show everyone that they should stay out of his way and he himself was the unlucky victim. He could even understand that his outward appearance might have been a factor in Hankel's fast decision to do it to him, although he hated that idea.

But still. Some part of his brain kept asking _Why me? What did I do wrong?_ As if there was an answer that would make everything better.

As if the answer would magically make it better.

And now he had joined a gang. He hoped with passion that would make Hankel and men like him stay off his back, and that JJ guy seemed friendly.

But he was still the new and expendable. He would have to change that.

How would he do that?

After contemplating for a while Reid decided to ask Conrad the next day.

He would become a treasured member of White Bread even if it would kill him. And afterwards he would find that Morgan-guy and ask what his problem was!

With a deep breath and a bit of shifting on his bunk Reid closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Next up: Some Danielle Steele and how JJ killed a cop.**

**For your entertainment only ;)**


	6. Establishing a position

**Disclaimer:Do I **_**really **_**have to say it – again?**

**Author's note: So, apparently Conrad is a gossiping son of a bellydancer... I wouldn't have guessed...**

Reid weighed the book in his hand and briefly wondered about who on earth thought the convicts would enjoy reading Danielle Steele.

"Conrad, I was thinking about something..."

"No reason to brag – I do it too sometimes!" Conrad gave Reid a flashy smile and pushed three books on the shelve. "What do you have there? Danielle Steele? Oh that sucks – who actually thinks that we want to read stuff like that? I mean we're men! In prison! I always get lonely when I finish a Steele novel..." Conrad stopped his ranting at the strange looks Reid and their guard gave him. "Never mind – you'd been thinking?"

"Yes!" Reid smiled a bit amused of Conrad's confession but quickly turned serious again. "What's the worst you can do in prison?"

Conrad scratched his scalp with what seemed to be an elementary school mathematics book and a look of deep though on his face. "Rat on people I think... Yeah – rats are almost as unpopular as chesters... and Busters too! And drop the soap of course – but you knew that..."

"Do I have to remind you, that I am still considered a fish?" Reid tried to hide the wince of pain as Conrad reminded him of the shower incident. Conrad shot him a sheepish grin.

"Informants – you know, inmates who tell on other convicts. They're called all sorts of things. Like rats and snitches and stuff... And chesters are child-molesters." Reid nodded in agreement with the look of contempt on Conrad's face. Child-molesters really were the scum of the earth. "Yeah, and busters are inmates who screw with their own gang."

"Okay..." Reid looked at the remaining books they had received. He appreciated that people donated books to the prison, but he really wished they would eventually send something interesting. Some poetry or some of the big classics. Or some proper science stuff, not basic level physics books.

"So if you were to gain good-will within your... gang... it would help if you spotted some of these rats or busters, right?"

"Yeah, I'd think so. Prentiss really hates rats! I heard that he was betrayed by one of his friends, and that's why he was caught and sent here! I heard that he killed five men and stole half a ton of cocaine." Reid gave him a disbelieving look. "Yeah, that's probably B.S. Most of it, but the friend betraying him explains a lot!"

"So if I were to notice someone behaving suspiciously telling Prentiss would get me on his good side."

"Not if you do it to suck up – Prentiss really hates suck-ups!"

"That probably has something to do with his upbringing, I can imagine a lot of sucking up going on in his mother's circles..."

"What circles?" Reid felt disbelief returning on his face.

"Elisabeth Prentiss? The ambassador?" Reid shook his head at Conrad's blank facial expression. "Right, of course you wouldn't know. Apparently no one knows but me."

"Anyway," Conrad exclaimed regaining the control over the conversation. "Prentiss really dislikes people who try to suck up or rat on other people. Once he had a guy beat-up because he tried to get on his good side by ratting on the rats... That was rather ugly..."

Reid put books on shelves absentmindedly for the rest of the day.

So Prentiss hated rats and suck-ups. That was no surprise. But it could turn out to be a bit difficult to establish his position within the group when he had to rely on his mind and the way his mind worked wasn't that popular among his fellow convicts. He knew that this was the only way to get what he wanted. Protection. He could chose to do the same thing as JJ and find a man in a strong position and be his "boy-toy", but who knew for how long that would last? It wasn't the most stable and secure way and Reid had turned out to be a big fan of stability and security.

Reid made room for a stash of book from Oprah's' Book Club.

But maybe JJ actually was the way to go. He had gotten him in and if Reid played his card right he could be his way to advancement too. He had notived the fondness Prentiss held for the young man and the way he seemed to hang at every word he said. If Reid hasn't been a big romantic he would have found it a bit pathetic. But even with his rose-tinted glasses Reid knew a possibility when he spotted it, and he wouldn't be surprised if someone had tried what he was about to.

"Hey Reid! Would you mind watching the game with me? Nobody else seems to be interested." JJ shot an irritated look at the men surrounding him and Reid couldn't help but let a big grin slip on his face. The plan wasn't going to be that hard if JJ was the one to seek his company.

"Of course! I might be able to pick up a trick or two." The other men looked away trying to hide their amusement and JJ gave them another irritated look. "Who's playing?" Reid asked to distract the blond man and JJ rose from the bench and started walking with an excited smile on his face.

"Taco Loco and Italo Brothers."

"Two different gangs?"

"Yeah."

"Is it normal for two gangs to play against each other? Doesn't it start quite a few arguments?"

"Usually, yes. But you could say that Italo Brothers and Taco Loco are friendly outside the court. Apparently Mexican and Italians aren't that different."

"I suppose they have some things in common."

"Last time we played another gang it ended in a fight." The smug smile on JJ's face scared Reid a bit. "That was actually Taco Loco too. Silly Mexican boys."

Reid and JJ found a vacant bench next to the court where the two teams where throwing a ball around talking what seemed to be tactics.

"Um, actually JJ, I've been thinking about something you said yesterday..." Reid scraped his foot on the ground and looked anywhere but at JJ's face.

"Yeah – what?"

"You said you killed a cop..." Why did he feel this nervous? It was ridiculous, he would make JJ start talking – create a bond between them. It was all for the sake of his survival, why did he actually want the small man at his side to _like_ him? Stupid human tendencies.

"I did." JJ kept his gaze at the men on the court but his voice was friendly and inviting, urging Reid to continue.

"Why?"

"He killed my sister."

"WHAT?" A soft chuckle left JJ and Reid confusion creep up on him.

"Not like that." JJ leaned back with a sigh and gave Reid a sad smile. "I only had my sister so we were always really close. One day she told me that she had met this amazing guy and that she was in love. I was really happy for her. But then she started to stop talking to me about her feelings, and here you should know that we talked about _everything_. She was the first person to know that I was gay, and she was so incredibly supportive about it. So when she stopped talking to me I knew something was wrong." JJ ran a hand through his hair and Reid felt a knot in his stomach. "I went to visit her. She hadn't contacted me in several days and she didn't react to my calls or messages. She didn't open when I knocked so I let myself in with my spare key. I found her in her bedroom with an empty glass of sleeping pills and a note saying that her boyfriend had dumped her and that she didn't have anything left to live for."

"I'm sorry," Reid almost whispered.

"I was too. But I was mostly furious. So I got gun from a friend of a friend – you know the drill – and went to 'visit' my sister ex-boyfriend. And planted a bullet in his brain." JJ put his hands on his knees and gave a small shrug. "Turned out he was a cop."

"You got a life sentence for that?" Reid could help but feel a bit surprised.

"Yeah." A big grin slid on JJ's face. "Turns out cops can be very vindictive."

"How long have you in here then?"

"5 years..."

"FIVE YEARS?" Reid felt his eyes go wide with surprise. "How old are you?"

"24? Why?" JJ in turn looked extremely amused.

"You're 24? You older than me? But you look so young!"

"Yeah, well – but so do you! Some of us just stay teenagers for our entire life."

"That sounds extremely annoying, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised..."

"Guess not... Why are you in here anyway?" JJ asked curiously.

"I accidentally knifed a casino-goon."

"You what? How do you accidentally knife someone?" Now JJ's eyes were wide with surprise.

"My boyfriend killed his partner, then he killed my boyfriend and then went at me not knowing that I had snatched my boyfriends knife and held it out in front of me to protect me from him. One step too close and the knife was buried in his stomach."

"You got sent here for doing that? But it was self defense?"

"Yeah... But I kinda had a some problems with the Casino in advance, and that didn't really help in my trial..."

"What problems?"

"Let's just say that I'm really, really smart and what I did could mean a smaller income to the Casinos I visited. Quite a bit smaller actually..." Reid couldn't help but grin in reply when JJ started laughing.

"Juries – the stupidest invention ever!"

"Did you know that Jury comes from the Latin word Jus, which means law? The use of juries actually started as a custom of many ancient German tribes where some men of good character would investigate crimes and judge the accused, it's actually really interesting! I did a lot of research on the subject while waiting for..."

"You really are smart, huh? I sounded just like you were reading aloud from some fancy history book." JJ looked amused but Reid knew that people tended to grow tired with his random ramblings after a period of time.

"The game's starting!" Reid felt relieved for the intrusion. He really needed to stay friendly with JJ – their friendship was his ticket in to the warmth.

Unfortunately he just didn't find the game to be as exciting as JJ and soon Reid let his gaze wander around in the yard watching the convicts and guards and their doings.

"Hey JJ – isn't that guy over there a part of White Bread?"

JJ glanced briefly in the given direction and nodded, quickly returning his concentration to the game. "That's Tom Wittman. He's always on the leg."

"What? On the leg?"

"Maybe we should make some sort of dictionary for you Reid, you're really fishy sometimes!" JJ said with a chuckle. "It means he's overly friendly with the guards. Always chatting and hanging out with them."

"I think he's a rat too..." Reid tried hard to look innocently thoughtful.

"Why would you think that?" JJ turned his full concentration to Reid, a frown marking his youthful face.

"Look at his body language. He's extremely tense, and he keeps glancing around nervously. I don't think he wants anybody to know what they're talking about."

JJ nodded. "I think you're right... Son of a bitch!"

"I'm not sure though – and I really don't want to be a rat myself!"

"No, I get that... Maybe if you keep an eye on him, and see if he keeps acting suspiciously like that... If he really is a rat Eric is going to kill him! He can't stand snitches!"

"Conrad said the same thing, and it's not that I don't get it – but is there some sort of reason that they disgust him so much?"

"A friend of his sold him out to the cops."

"Oh..."

"Yeah... And he blamed a murder on him too!"

"Really?" Reid was intrigued.

"Yup, his mother had to pull a lot of strings to keep him clear of a life sentence. Not that I would mind if he had gotten one."

"How long is he going to be here?"

"3 more years... He got seven years in court. They found him innocent in the case with the murder, but the drugs... Well, let's just say getting arrested while fucking stoned isn't very smart."

"I can imagine." The two men fell silent for a while. One of them watching the game going on, the other watching a man who repeatedly glanced over his shoulder.

"Are you nervous for what will happen when Prentiss leaves?"

"Gets sprung... And no, I'm just enjoying the time we have together."

Reid looked at the young man in astonishment. "You have feelings for him?"

"Of course I do. I've been with him for 4 years – I taught him the lingo and all that stuff when he came in." JJ looked at Reid honesty and some other deep emotion clear in his eyes. "I love him."

Reid gave JJ a small uncertain smile but JJ just turned his glance back to the game.

"You know, you really ought to watch Spence. I think you could be a good player, but you need to learn a thing or two before I'll be able to use you in a game. Which remind me! We're playing against KFC on Sunday. I hope you'll come and cheer for me."

Reid just nodded suddenly feeling all warm and fuzzy inside.

Had he just gotten a friend?

* * *

**JJ's the sweetest thing! Also as a man!**

**Next up: The appearance of the Italian Stallion.**


	7. Allies

**Disclaimer: I only own the fictional prison and... Well the plot... Anything else I only borrowed with every intention of giving back!**

**Author's note: Okay, everyone. I just realized something about my story, and I really think you ought to now.**

**Somebody (maybe plural) is going to die in the last chapter. And by that I mean CHARACTER DEATH.**

**I'm putting up a new summary, and I will put a warning in the beginning of the next few chapters.**

**I want you to know that I haven't been trying to lead you on – the story has a life on it's own and it wasn't until last night that I figured that somebody has to die. I hope you don't feel betrayed but I want you to know, that this story will have kind of a happy ending – all things considered.**

**I am truly sorry but hope you all still want to read my story.**

**Humbly yours, Kitty**

* * *

"I just don't get how they knew! Fucking bulls! How do they do it?" Prentiss was practically fuming.

Reid looked confused at JJ who whispered "Guards" out of the corner of his mouth in reply to the wordless question.

"Eric, Baby. Spencer might have noticed something useful."

"Spencer?" Prentiss held his hand out to JJ who took it and settled next to him.

"Reid. Right Spence, tell Eric what you saw."

"Tom Wittman talks a lot to the guards, you all know that." Prentiss, Davis and a few other men who Reid knew to have fairly high ranks among the White Bread all nodded. "He rats to them too."

"That's quite a serious accusation." Davis gave Reid a calculating look.

"It is, but it's the truth. I've been watching him since Monday and it's as clear as day. His entire body language screams that he's keeping secrets." The men looked at each other as the took in Reid's words.

"He always looks guilty," one of the other men said. Davis nodded but Prentiss just kept looking at Reid with a weird scheming look that made Reid's skin crawl.

"I'm almost 100 % sure, that he'll admit to it, if you start questioning him a bit." Two burly men looked intently at Prentiss and rose quickly when he gave them a small nod.

"If he doesn't admit to it you will make up for what you've done." Reid forced the mask of confidence to stay on his face at Davis' cold words.

"Don't worry – he will."

With one last look at Reid's lanky figure Prentiss turned to his boyfriend and a warm smile spread on his face.

"So Jacob, are you ready for Sunday's big game?"

Reid shuffled away finally taking a deep breath when he was out of ear range.

That had been surprisingly hard.

"What are you doing on our side of the yard, huh, bambino?" Reid hadn't noticed how far away his aimless walk had brought him and now he found himself facing 4 young men, 2 of whom he recognized to have been participating in the basket game he had watched with JJ. Italo Brothers.

"I-I'm sorry. I was just walking around – I didn't mean to step on anyones toes." Reid took a step back and walked straight into a fifth guy, thereby accidentally stepping on his feet.

"Well, that's too late now, isn't it?" The Italian man flashed Reid a smile that reminded him awfully much of the shark programs he had watched on Discovery Channel when he was younger.

So many teeth.

"What are you gonna do about it, Signore?" The man in front of Reid was clearly being sarcastic, bringing Reid completely out of balance. What _was_ he going to do about it?

"Um... You could... um... step on my toes? Wouldn't that make us even?" The look of amazement and pure surprise indicated otherwise.

Then they burst into laughter.

"Aren't you the funny one?" Reid whipped around as the voice behind him had gotten uncomfortably closer.

"No, not really."

"I didn't think so either..."

Don't open you mouth, don't try to say a word in your defense. It will only make everything worse, and come on – you know the only thing that'll leave your lips right now will be unrecognizable from stuttering.

"What's going on here, boys?"

"Don!" Reid watched in amazement as the men surrounding him seemed to stand to attention their eyes fixed on a quite small, middle aged Italian man.

"This isn't a way to treat a guest! Now scram, and I will make our guest feel at home, like a proper host would do." The amazement didn't shrink as Reid watched the younger Italian men duck their heads and walk off. When he faced the man they had called Don again, Reid was sure his eyebrows had shot up too far to be seen.

"I'm sorry for the way they treated you, young man. We are a bit defensive lately – the Adol-fans have been giving us a bit of..." The man seemed to think consider which word to use. "Attitude!" He smiled and continued. "The Adol-fans have been showing some attitude lately, and it makes some of the boys a bit touchy."

Reid watched in wonder as the man used his arms wildly gesturing during his short speech, and now indicating for them to sit on a vacant bench.

"Ah, no! Now it even got me so agitated that I forgot to introduce myself!" He held out his hand to Reid. "I am David Rossi, Don of Italo Brothers."

"Spencer Reid." He couldn't help but feel a bit shy as he shook Rossi's hand. Something about his easy demeanor was somewhat attractive.

"Spencer Reid, huh? I've heard about you."

"Figures..." Reid sighed and fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Don't sulk, kid! That's no way for a young man to act!" Reid instinctively straightened his back and Rossi gave a small chuckle. "I've heard that you're smart."

"I am. Sir." Reid added as an afterthought.

"No, no! Don't call me sir!"

"Don?"

Rossi sighed and patted Reid's cheek much to his surprise. "You call me Rossi. My underlings call me Don, new acquaintances call me Rossi, friends call me David and my lovers call me Dave."

"Alright – Rossi – yes, I am smart."

"Smart like how?" Reid had a feeling that the man in front of him was considering how to use him and that every word he was saying word be remembered, cataloged, and carefully analyzed later.

"I once took a test that claimed I had an IQ of 187." Rossi nodded. "I read really fast. And I'm good at playing cards and stuff."

"Won a lot of money in Casinos?"

"The reason I'm here."

"Very well." Rossi looked at Reid for a long moment. "Prove it."

"Excuse me?" Reid frowned feeling confused.

"Show me how intelligent and smart you are."

Reid looked around in the yard hoping for some magic escape to show. In stead he got an idea.

"The Latin convicts don't belong to any gang." Reid gestured towards a group of men hanging on a couple of benches.

"I know that." Rossi cocked a brow and Reid took is as a sign to keep talking.

"They don't have any kind of bond to any of the gangs, which is why they have kind of created their own small gang of approximately 15 men. If you invited them to join your gang, you would gain a big increase in men, a promise of more men to come, and their gratitude. It isn't easy to be without a gang, even when you're that many."

Rossi watched the Latin men for a while, his eyebrows pulled into a small frown.

"That's a good observation, Kid!" he finally exclaimed and smacked his hands down on his thighs. "I will consider doing that!" Rossi gave Reid a long considering look. "If Prentiss hadn't claimed you I would."

"Thank you, Rossi?" Reid wasn't quite certain of how he should feel.

"Maybe I should consider strengthening our bonds. If only he didn't socialize with those Nazi-bastards!"

Reid chose to place that comment in the bow labeled "Useful knowledge" in his brain.

"Anyway, son! I will do you a favor for you brilliant piece of advice!"

And now his face surely was the perfect image of _What?_

"A favor for a favor? The way of Italians? Haven't you watched any of the Godfather movies?"

Reid had to shake his head – he hadn't been that much into fiction outside of prison. And inside – well...

"I can take care of Hankel for you?"

A feeling started to grow in Reid's chest.

"What do you mean, take care?"

"I mean it in the way you want me to mean it."

It really wasn't easy to communicate with this man. He chose his words so carefully and then almost carelessly said that he would kill a man for his sake.

"What's in it for you?" Reid couldn't help but asking.

"As you might remember, young genius, I am..."

"Right – you're one of his cell mates." Rossi nodded amusement lightening his features.

"And he is a really obnoxious cell mate – I could tell that from one night."

Reid bit his lip as he thought about this sudden possibility to get a whole new sense of security in his new life. Tempting, but that strange feeling in his chest wasn't a feeling of gratitude or happiness.

"I don't like the thought that I'm responsible that he catches a cold." He thanked JJ in his mind for teaching him the term he needed. "But I wouldn't mind if he was moved somewhere where I wouldn't see him that often when he gets up from the Hole."

Rossi nodded with a content and... proud? Smile on his face.

"Wise decision. I like you, Kid. You may call me David."

"Thank you, David. It's really an honor!" Reid couldn't help but feeling that he just aced an entire line of tests without knowing when it had started and what had really been happening. Rossi patted Reid's knee absentmindedly.

"Do you know why I'm in here, Spencer?"_ What? Spencer?When did they grow this familiar?_

"I'm afraid not, David."

"I'm not surprised, I haven't told that many." Rossi ran his hand through his thick graying hair and Reid noticed the big gold ring on his finger. "It's not a story I'm particularly proud of." He smiled at Reid.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to David," Reid assured the other man, although his curiosity was practically on fire at the hints of a good story.

"But I do want to. I'm just figuring out how to start."

"With the beginning?"

"Don't talk back, Kid?" A brief flash of anger appeared in Rossi's eyes and Reid gulped.

"I was only trying to be helpful."

"Oh, well in that case. And of course you're right. I grew up in a good catholic Italian family. When I was a young man of twenty I started to socialize with some of the members of the local Cosa Nostra, much to the disturbance of my Mama, may she rest in peace." Rossi made the sign of the cross over his chest. "Eventually I was accepted into the Family too. I was horrible! I did my best – gambling, blackmailing, everything – simply horrible! Then some day, my Captain came to me and said 'David, I know you're a good boy, but we both know that you're no good. Tony.' He was one of my superiors too. 'Tony been involved in some bad business, and we need someone to help him out.' So I asked him hat I could do, and he told me that going to prison would guarantee a lot of help to my Mama, so I though why not."

"For how long?"

"For how long what?"

"For how long did you have to go to prison?"

"Life, son. Tony had killed 6 men in a bar brawl but he was too costly. So I went instead of him."

"That's..." Reid couldn't find the right words to describe his feelings. "Honorable seems to be the best word to describe your act, David."

"Thank you, Spencer. But they still help me, you know. They send me money so my stay doesn't have to be so uncomfortable as it could've been. In return I send them new soldiers."

"Soldiers?"

"Soldiers." Rossi gestured at the other Italian men. "They come in here and I groom them. That's the thing I'm really good at I discovered. I don't have any skill myself, but I recognize the skills in others and I improve it. Making the ones who could go far, go further." The Italian smiled at his words.

"Is that why you're befriending me?"

"You could go very far in here, son. And by granting you my friendship I just gave you a big push in the right direction." Rossi rose from the bench and Reid hurriedly followed suit. "Don't forget me when you're the big fish over in the white pond." He opened his arms and Reid entered the embrace with a new confidence.

"Make sure you're worthy of my friendship when the time comes then." He called after Rossi as he walked back to his minions. A deep chuckle was the Italians only reply.

* * *

**Next up, ladies and gentlemen (if there is any out there... Srsly – if you're a guy, reading my story, please review and let me know. Otherwise I'll just say ladies! (yes, that was a threat! Be very afraid :o)): Derek Morgan! And Garcia! But not at the same time. Or in that order...**

**Anyway! They're right up!**


	8. To the Rescue

**Disclaimer: *99 Problems by Jay-Z Remix* I got approximately 99 possessions, but unfortunately CM ain't one of them. Bitch! :D x)**

**Author's note: That was a funny disclaimer... Anyways! Reid on, and you will find some Sperek (God I love that word!) interaction! **

**And again: WARNING! There will be CHARACTER DEATH (possibly deaths) in later chapters. Sorry if you're only finding out now – I didn't mean to lead anyone on!**

**And now; to the rescue!**

* * *

"You look like a cat that just ate a big plate of cream." Reid gave Garcia a slightly confused, slightly amused look.

"I look like a cat?"

"Garcia, _please_ stop comparing him to animals! It's extremely unmanly!" Conrad said as he climbed up to his bunk and settled on with a book. It was the Danielle Steele novel Reid had unpacked just hours before.

"Have I been compared to animals before?" Garcia grinned at him and smacked his back.

"You have this thing about you. It reminds me so much of puppies and kittens. It actually is a bit disturbing. But now tell your good friend Perez what put you in such a good mood."

"I think I've seen the light at the end of the tunnel." Reid gave the big blond man a small smile.

"So you're done being grumpy and moody all the time?"

Reid cocked a brow. "Sure..."

"Great! So how's Prentiss treating you?"

"Alright I think. Like I expected anyway. Davis gave me a sort of death threat today."

"He what? Why? You're a pretty little flower, he should be nursing you, not cursing you!"

"You're making the boy uncomfortable Garcia," Black's dark voice sounded from the bunk over Reid.

"But he is!"

"I don't think I'm a flower. And I certainly won't act like one." Garcia gave him a worried look and the resemblance between this man and his mother was enough to make goosebumps appear on Reid's arms. "You don't have to worry about me, Garcia. I have a plan, and it's working perfectly. Although there is something I'd like to ask you to do for me."

"Anything for you cupcake!" _Cupcake?_

"If you could come talk to me or something when we're in the exercise yard or the recreation room?"

Garcia gave Reid a long contemplating look and Conrad put down his book and look at the scrawny young man with a frown.

"You really do have a plan, don't you Pretty Boy?" Reid winced a bit at the familiar name but nodded at the blond man sitting on his bunk across from him. "And you really are smart, aren't you? I saw you chatting with Rossi earlier today."

"Yes, I am extremely intelligent, and I don't plan to rely on somebody to make it in here. I only rely on myself. Which reminds of something!" Reid left the bunk and stood so he could look at Black. "What is Morgan's problem?"

Black propped himself up on an elbow and looked at Reid quizzically. "Morgan has a problem?"

"Why did he help my in the showers, and do he enjoy messing with my head like that?"

Black shrugged and leaned back on the bunk. "Direct you questions to him, I can't answer on his behalf."

Reid scowled at the uncooperative black man before settling back on his own bunk. He registered the warning bell as some distant noise and gave a sigh of relief when everything grew dark.

* * *

Reid was walking with Conrad, tray in hand, greasy porridge on tray – they never seemed to get anything else – when he caught the eye of Prentiss who nodded at the vacant seat in front of him.

"You were right," the dark haired man said quietly when Reid put down his tray. "My boys said he broke down almost before they started questioning him."

"I'm not surprised. He was very nervous." Reid shoveled some of his lunch into his mouth. "What will happen to him?"

"He's taking a week off," Davis said with a wolfish smile. "In the infirmary."

Reid nodded but he pushed the still full plate away. The fact that his telling had sent a man to the infirmary had easily killed his appetite.

But he didn't have the time to feel guilty.

He had to put himself first at all cost.

"If you see anybody else acting strange I want you to tell me." Reid looked up to find Prentiss' dark eyes fixed on his face. He nodded with stiff movements.

"Of course."

The man to Reid's left finished his food and gave the lanky man a long thoughtful look.

"Weren't you talking with Rossi yesterday?" All men in hearing range looked at Reid with various looks of suspicion, approval and deep thought.

"I did," Reid said with confidence. The men surrounding him was acting like some primal form of predators and he wasn't going to play the part as their prey. "He thinks I have great potential." A smile spread on Prentiss's face.

"He does?" The big man rested his chin in his hand with his eyes fixed on Reid's face. "And why would he say that?"

"I gave him a small piece of advice."

"And why would you do that?"

"He can be a useful friend." Prentiss gave Reid a long, hard stare before nodding absentmindedly, picking up his tray and rising from his seat.

"Remember the game tomorrow. JJ's taken quite a liking to you, and he will be very upset if you're not there. I don't like it when he's upset..."

"I'm looking forward to it. I count JJ as my first friend in here. I don't think Garcia count, since he seems to have adopted me as his younger brother more than as a friend."

"Garcia's quite the character." Prentiss smirked a bit before giving Reid an approving nod and walk off.

* * *

Reid nodded to Hotch who was standing at his usual place near the entrance. The two men had grown a rather close through Reid's frequent visits to the small library. Hotch had told him some more about his son, Jack, and his wife Haley. Reid told the man about his mom and his plan to make it on his own. Hotch kept advising him to get a strong boyfriend but Reid always shrugged at the advice.

Reid walked briskly over to his favorite bookshelf – the one stuffed with non-fiction books. He had read almost half the books even with Hotch and Garcia trying their best to get some more for him. And the two very different men had a lot of strings they could pull.

With a sigh Reid slid his finger across the line of astronomy books.

He was thinking about joining one of the educational programs the prison offered. The beautiful logic of mathematics had always attracted him – almost more than men.

Almost.

He smiled at his thoughts but was brought back to the present as someone poked his shoulder painfully.

Reid turned around to find a group of light skinned, blue eyed, buff young men. A few of them had swastikas tattooed on their arms.

If Reid had been a braver or stupider man, he would have sighed out loud.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" he asked in stead with a small uncertain smile.

"You're Reid?"

Reid nodded. "Yes." How come he was such a celebrity? Yes, he had been raped – but surely he wasn't the first one that happened too.

"We heard you're Prentiss's new lapdog." Reid looked at the man talking. He seemed to be their leader – the other men had their bodies turned slightly toward the man, as if anticipating his reaction.

"I suppose you could call me that."

"We also heard it was your fault Hankel got send to the Hole."

"I think that's up to interpretation. After all he was the one who raped me." Whoops – judging from the tensioning of the Nazi's body language, that hadn't been a smart remark. "But I suppose some would agree with you." Reid glanced around hoping someone would come and take him away from the hostile group of men, but alas. He was caught against a bookcase with nothing but bookcases in sight and he really didn't fancy the thought of calling for help.

"I think our young friend is getting a bit cocky," the leading Nazi said to the other men. Reid ran his eyes over the faces staring at him.

Why was everyone acting so predatory today? He felt increasingly as a deer as the day went by.

"Listen, I don't mean to..."

"I really think you should stop talking, punk."

"_Punks," JJ said with a serious glance at his lingo-apprentice. "Are someone like you and me. The obvious rape-victims. You'd be surprised to find out how many is young and white – the typical weak fish..."_

This didn't look well...

Reid tried to straighten his posture and look untouched by the hostile attitude, but was only awarded with a smug smile as the leader took a step closer.

"I think you should work harder to improve your gangs relations, because your recent behavior haven't done anything helpful..."

A feeling swelled in Reid's slim chest.

A strong feeling.

An unwelcome feeling.

The blind one-track minded feeling of pride.

_Shit._

"Well. From what I've observed, the only relation I seem to have hurt are the one between White Bread and your pitiful excuse of a gang, and that really didn't bother me that much."

_Seriously – shit._

The Nazi looked at Reid eyes wide from shock before something connected with his jaw, sending the young man spinning back, hitting a bookshelf square on the mouth and limply dropping to the floor.

The Nazi crouched over him with an ominous look in his eyes. "You really shouldn't have..."

"I think you should stop right there, Zoller."

_Zoller,_ Reid thought, trying not to acknowledge the warm feeling steering in the pit of his stomach when he recognized the newcomer's voice. _What an original name for a Nazi..._

"Mind your own business, Nigger." The Nazi rose from his crouching position and Reid hoisted himself to his elbows telling his blurry vision to get a grip and start working properly.

"Well, Snowflake – I was minding it. But then you came along and ruined it with your big ugly face."

_Remember to ask JJ what a snowflake means_, Reid thought and smiled.

And winced at the sharp pain in his lip.

Why did his lip always split?

"You are aware that you are terribly outnumbered, don't you Morgan?"

"I think you're overestimating your boyfriends abilities Zoller. And if you didn't notice, Hotch was the guard at the door. You do remember how keen his hearing is from last time, don't you?"

Reid had no idea what the black man was talking about, but apparently Zoller did, judging by his sour facial expression. He gestured for his fellow Nazis to follow him as he stomped off, leaving Reid sitting on the floor holding his bleeding lip.

"Are you okay, Pretty Boy?"

"Why do you keep helping me?" Reid gave the other man an incredious look. Morgan crouched down in front of him. "They were outnumbering you 1 to 5 – you've could've gotten hurt!"

"I suppose – but those White Power guys are usually always selling wolf tickets." Selling wolf tickets = someone who's all bark and no bite. Reid sent JJ a thankful thought. "As for the rest - rumour has it that your a smart guy – why don't you figure out for yourself?"

Reid pushed himself into sitting position leaning against the bookcase. "I tried doing that, and I've come up with some different theories; either you want to piss of Prentiss by befriending me and persuade me into doing something backstabbing. Or you want to to improve your relationship by using me as bridge and buffer. Or you could want to use me against Rossi, although that is very unlikely when you consider how new our friendship is. Perhaps you think it's fun to befriend new defenseless inmates and screw them over in the end. Some find that to be a good ego-booster."

Morgan gave a deep chuckle and Reid felt his inside flutter and heat rush to his face, much to his annoyance.

"I think you just might be too smart for your own good. You're a lot smarter than me anyway." The KFC-leader smiled at Reid as he leaned over and brushed a lock of hair behind his ear.

"Is everything alright over here?" Hotch emerged from behind a bookcase with a worried frown coloring his features.

"Yeah Hotch," Morgan said getting to his feet but keeping Reid's eyes gaze locked with his. "Everything is perfectly alright now."

Hotch extended a hand to Reid who quickly came to his feet, but had to lean against the bookcase for support, as the room started spinning around him. His knees buckled and left the man holding on the the big piece of furniture as if his life depended on it. He was _not_ going to fall over in front of a man he admired and a man he... _admired_.

"You should start taking care of yourself, Reid." He couldn't help but avert his eyes under the heavy look Hotch gave him. The guard sighed. "You should listen to my advice, young man. It would benefit you in the long run." Hotch gave Reid a meaningful look and nodded almost invisibly at Morgan.

With a pat on Reid's shoulder he left the two inmates to themselves.

Morgan gave Reid a quizzing look but the latter shrugged and Morgan seemed to let it go.

"Anyway," the black man said to Reid with an unfamiliar glint in his eyes. "I'm watching out for you Pretty Boy." Morgan smiled at the gaping Reid and left the library

* * *

**And don't worry, my sweet kittens – Morgan will be back soon! **

**Next chapter actually...**

**So, next on Doing Time:**

**White Bread All-stars vs. KFC-Dynamos.**

**And that was a joke.**

**The names, that is – the game is in the next chapter...**

**Don't listen to me, I'm just the author.**

**And I'll be quiet now!**

**Or now!**

**Or *mmmmpf*!**


	9. The Big Plan

**Disclaimer: I own a small book filled with notes about this story, some more notes on my PC and the ideas in my head. The characters, unfortunately, still aren't mine.**

**Author's note: Whoop whoop! Chapter 9 – there will be blood! Or... Well, no... But there are arguments and suspicious behavior! And if you squint and tilt your head some Sperek action too! Hmm... Perhaps you don't have to tilt your head... Anyway! You don't want to read my rambling anymore! This it what happens when I get too tired *sigh*... ARGH! On with the story!**

* * *

If Reid had been to a game like this before, he might not have found the behavior that amusing.

It all started, when White Bread gathered their entire gang in the southern corner and KFC did the same in the northern. Then both gangs started towards each other, teams, gang leaders, advisors and officers in front.

It was like some kind of military formation, and if it wasn't because Reid was walking so far up front he would have been carrying a big grin on his face.

Instead he felt a bit uncomfortable with the way Prentiss showed that he was an important member of his gang. Reid didn't feel like he had earned his spot completely – and he really didn't want his position to be based on the sole fact the he could spot a rat from a mile away.

When the two teams entered the court, the gangs cheered and Reid thought it felt like some sort of obscure ritual.

Interesting.

Out of the corner of his eye Reid noticed Prentiss gesturing for him to move over so he was standing behind the bench the gang-leader was sitting on.

"I hope you're a good cheerleader, Reid," Prentiss smiled and the two big broad shouldered men who stood next to Reid chuckled.

"If I am, it'll be pure luck. It's my first time cheering."

Prentiss shook his head and flashed a smile to JJ who glanced in his direction. "How is your vocabulary coming?"

"Growing at great speed, but if you don't mind. Snowflake? I understand that it's something the African-Americans call Caucasians but I just wanted to know if I should be offended I somebody said it to me."

"Did somebody call you snowflake? Was it the man who split your lip?" Prentiss kept his back to Reid who couldn't help but respect his superiors observational abilities.

"The Nazi called Zoller split my lip Morgan called him snowflake." Prentiss nodded absentmindedly but Reid noticed a small frown on his face.

"Try to stay out of troubles with the Nazis, and try to stay away from Morgan too." Prentiss paused making Reid wondering if he had forgotten his question. "But you should be offended if someone called you snowflake. Be offended and tell me who did it, so we can tell him not to do it again."

Reid looked up to find the game starting.

And Morgan on the court.

He was good.

Reid bit his lip and tried hard, but couldn't quite muster up the excitement that the surrounding men seemed to hold as the two teams dribbled, passed, shot, feinted and God knows what. He cheered when the White Bread All-stars got the ball through the basket but he couldn't help but blush, when Morgan would score too. He would grin and find Reid's face in the crowd – locking their eyes and making Reid's insides feel mushy and fluttery. And him feeling increasingly like a 14 year-old school girl.

Prentiss cleared his voice and made a small gesture for Reid to come closer.

"I like you, Reid. JJ likes you and tells great words about how good at remembering the lingo and what a nice person you are. I think you'll grow to be very useful – but if you forget where your loyalty is supposed to be... I don't like people who turn on me, Reid. Don't do that."

"I won't. I'm sorry if I gave you any reason to doubt my loyalty – it wasn't my intention."

"You're refreshing Reid. Courtesy isn't something you see very often in a prison – you've made me realize how much I've missed it."

Reid straightened his posture with a small nod as he acknowledged the dismissing tone in Prentiss's voice.

You had to give him that much – the man was a natural born diplomat and growing up with a mother like Elizabeth Prentiss. If he wanted to be Reid was sure his superior could be the perfect gentleman.

After a short bored look at the game Reid let his gaze wander, slowly noticing every person, what they did and how they felt about it.

Besides the entire KFC and White Bread a big group of young men from Italo Brothers was watching the game, with excitement shining on their faces. Not interesting.

A big group of Taco Loco were entertaining themselves in the iron pile – lifting weights and chatting. Not interesting either.

The majority of the Adol-fans was sitting on a group of benches in deep conversation. When Reid looked closer, he found that almost all the men he had identified as being somewhat high ranking in the group was there – including Hankel. His molester looked up in time to notice Reid watching him and gave him a big grin that made shivers run down the up-and-coming gang member's back. Reid wasn't happy spotting the man in the yard. Rossi had pulled some strings and moved Hankel out of Block C, but all the prisoners were in the yard in the Sunday afternoons. After Hankel joined the discussion again Reid kept watching them. Usually the Nazis were scattered all around the yard, hanging in small groups trying to intimidate the other convicts. Their behavior wasn't interesting. It was suspicious.

A loud complaining yell brought Reid's concentration back to the game and he took a sharp breath.

Morgan was lying face down on the court while his teammates were hurrying towards the spot. JJ was trying to hold back one of his teammates who was yelling at the other team who replied in loud tones to match.

Reid watched the black man on the ground as he rose slowly his face contorting in pain when he straightened his legs. JJ stepped next to the other man holding the ball at his hip apparently asking if he was alright. Morgan brushed his knees and hands, shot a brief glance at Reid, smiled and nodded to JJ who gave the dark man the ball and went back to calm down his teammate.

The African-American part of the spectators calmed down when Morgan gave them a sharp glance. The Caucasian part did the same when JJ nodded to Prentiss and smiled. The small Italian group gave the last cheering hollers before they fell quiet too.

The game resumed and Reid looked back to find the interesting group of Nazis to be disbanded and he gave a disappointed sigh.

"Reid!" Prentiss was looking at Reid a bit annoyed with a cocked brow. "Anything more interesting that want I want to tell you?"

Reid shook his head. "Not anymore." Both Prentiss's eyebrows rose and Reid bit his lip at his unfortunate comment. "Sorry."

"Not important." Prentiss shrugged, obviously satisfied with the small apology. "Come closer."

Reid mimicked his movement from before, leaning in so his face was right next to Prentiss's making it hard for anyone but the two of them to hear what they were talking about.

"Yes?"

"About Morgan," Prentiss began. "I'm not encouraging you on that subject, but let's just say, that if you increase Morgan's goodwill towards our gang I won't object to anything out of the usual."

"I... I don't know what..."

"Morgan's usually very passionate about his sports. Him, not throwing something familiar to a hissy fit and taking a swing at our dear friend Spicer is nothing less than a miracle."

"Oh... I... I'll try keep doing what I've been doing lately then..." Reid couldn't help the feeling that he was given credit for something he had no control over, but if this improved his relationship with Prentiss who was he to complain?

A shrill whistle from one of the guards signaled the end of the game and people started to leave the court sides while the players shook each other's hands. Reid watched as Prentiss rose and welcomed JJ by pulling him close and enveloping the smaller light haired man in his arms.

"Sorry you lost Baby."

JJ made a small disappointed grimace. "If it wasn't for that idiot Spicer!" JJ turned slightly in Prentiss's arms and smiled to Reid. "You have to join for the next game, Spicer's useless on the court! You have to come and save our game!" The two men laughed at the terrified look on Reid's face before walking away holding each hands.

"How's the career coming, son?" Where did Rossi come from?

"It's coming along." Reid settled on the bench next to the Italian man. "I think my job right now can be described as something like the Secret Internal Affair Department."

"Department? You have someone working for you?"

Reid gave a small laugh. "I don't think I'll ever get anyone to work for me!"

"You plan on becoming a consigliori?"

"What's a consigliori?"

"The man who has all the right advices. An adviser." Rossi smirked at Reid. "I think you'll be an excellent consigliori. You're practically one already – you just need someone to grant you the title."

"You flatter me, David."

"I don't flatter, son. I tell the truth." Reid felt a ball of warmth grow in his stomach. It was nice to hear that you were doing good sometimes.

"What are we talking about, gentlemen?" The bench squeaked in protest as Garcia joined Reid and Rossi.

"My career."

"Where're your manners, Perez?"

"Sorry – hi David, hi Baby Cheeks. What about your career?"

"Baby Cheeks?" Reid felt a very unwelcome blush color his cheeks while Rossi sighed rose from the bench with a small pat on Reid's head.

"I'll leave you two alone." He strolled away and Reid had a brief moment where he wished he carried himself with as much dignity as the older man. He shook his head to concentrate at the problem at hand.

"Baby Cheeks?"

"What? You don't like your new nickname?" Garcia grinned at his lanky friend.

"No! It's extremely degrading!"

"Don't worry, Genius Boy – I won't say it in front of your friends."

Reid sighed and rubbed his face.

"But seriously, Reid. What's up with your career?"

"I'm trying to promote myself." Reid frowned when he realized something odd. "You called David David!"

"Of course! We're the best of friends! Or friends anyway... Taco Loco and Italo Brothers are very close, so all the cool people mingle without caring about silly stuff like which gang you belong to." Reid nodded. "I think White Bread could be a part of our little alliance too, if it wasn't for your socializing with those God-awful Nazis that call themselves Adol-fans... Although they don't call themselves Adol-fans – we do..." Garcia looked at Reid and smiled when he noticed the big grin on his tall friends face. "Oooh – you're scheming, aren't you? You're thinking about how to promote yourself, and you're stealing all of my good ideas!"

"I'm not stealing any of your ideas!" Reid said a bit defensively. "I'm thinking about you opinions, analyzing them, then I consider how many feel the same way as you do, and then I contemplate if I can do anything to use that to my advantage."

Garcia gave Reid a odd look before his face erupted into a huge grin. "You're stealing my thoughts and turning them into plans to take over the world!" Reid looked at his friend and considered if he really needed the man to make everything work out. He did – damn it! "Aaaw, I'm so proud of you geniusness, Baby Cheeks!"

"Geniusness isn't a word, Garcia. And please stop calling me Baby Cheeks! It sounds like... I don't know – something a silly woman calls her boyfriend!"

"Just say the word, Cupcake, and I will make it happen." Garcia winked and Reid erupted into laughter. "So cute – my little evil genius is practicing his evil laugh!"

Reid brushed away a tear trying to stifle his laughter. "Is it intimidating enough?"

"I'm afraid not – it just makes me want to stuff you into my pocket and show you off to my friends."

"I'll have to keep practicing then." Reid smiled at his friend and felt grateful for his ability to make him laugh.

"That'll be a really good idea." The big blond man stood and gave Reid a long look. "But remember what I said, my dear worshiper. Say the word, and I – Perez, God of All Knowingness and Getting What is Wished – will do my magic and make it happen!"

"I appreciate it Garcia. I'm glad you're supporting me on this."

Garcia grinned and left Reid on the bench contemplating what to do next.

* * *

**For those who remember when I told about the other prison fic I was thinking about, with JJ as the main character? I just got this picture in my head of Deborah Morgan, a tall, big chested black woman saying: "You go, guuuuuuurl!"**

**How hilarious is THAT?**

**I'm going to bed nao x)**

**Oh, yeah! Next:**

**Reid's having a good day spreading imaginary flowers everywhere he goes.**


	10. A Good Day

**Disclaimer: No news. Sorry to disappoint you too, my heart is slowly breaking :'(**

**Author's note: Am currently seriously considering calling it AN instead of... yeah – you know... Anyway!**

**For all you impatient Sperek-shippers; Reid's having a good day ;)**

* * *

When he was living in Vegas everyday had felt like Fridays. In prison Fridays felt like every other day. Reid ran a hand through his hair an sighed as the men sitting next to him discussed passionately about what to do with a man Reid had noticed was selling out his fellow gang-members to the guards. It had really been too obvious what the man had been doing.

Reid wasn't afraid anymore. People knew he was close to Prentiss but didn't know what he had done to get it. Rumors had it that he was sleeping with him, was blackmailing ham, was some sort of rich heir outside the prison and the Prentiss was being payed to take care of him.

All incredibly ridiculous theories.

"You should stop cooperating with the Nazis." Reid said absentmindedly while he was watching a couple of White Bread gang members interact with a member from Adol-fans. Prentiss stopped the heated discussion he was having with Davis and gave Reid a sharp look.

"Why on earth would I do that?"

"They tend to piss off all the other groups."

"And to pick on you I've heard." Davis was watching the young man intently. "Gang-politics isn't for personal use. Not that I don't understand your wish to get revenge."

Reid locked eyes with Prentiss. "My personal need is second next to the welfare of the gang." It was a matter of interpretation. Reid's own welfare were very dependent on the welfare of the gang.

"Proceed."

Reid nodded to Prentiss who was looking at him with his usual calculating look. "If you stopped being so friendly with them it would leave them totally isolated, which is something the other gangs would love to happen." He gave a small shrug. "It would drastically improve our relations to Italo Brothers, Taco Loco and the KFC all in one small move. And you really can't have too many alliances, right?"

Prentiss facial expression had turned contemplating and thoughtful.

"I acknowledge your logic..." Reid almost felt the urge to cock a brow and tell him his logic was flawless – always had been, always would be – but his discipline kept him silent. "It might just be..." Davis and Prentiss shared a long look.

"Besides," Reid continued. "I've been observing some unusual behavior among the leading Nazis. I think they're plotting something."

Davis' eyebrows shot in the air while Prentiss narrowed his eyes.

"Something like what?"

"I have no idea. But if you as the leader of their closest and only allied gang haven't heard anything about it, I'll suspect that it's something that won't profit anyone but them."

"It sounds like something the damn Nazis would do," Davis muttered to Prentiss who nodded.

"I'm glad you've noticed this Reid."

"I tend to see and remember things others think is unimportant. You'd be surprised to know how often it can be helpful."

"You've proven yourself to be useful again. I'm glad I got my hands on you first." Prentiss gave Reid a diplomatic smile.

Reid was dismissed.

He shuffled over and sat next to JJ who was looking at a couple of KFC-members playing a friendly game of basketball.

"You look thoughtful."

JJ flashed Reid a warm smile before looking back on the players. "I have to figure out their weakness so I'll be able to win next time, you now." They sat in silence for a while, JJ carefully analyzing every move the players made, Reid admiring the sweaty, toned bodies. "You've been busy lately."

Reid was pulled out if his daze and gave his friend a long look. "I've been trying."

"To get comfortable?" Reid was just about to be offended when he noticed the teasing smile on JJ's lips.

"I suppose you could call it that."

"You've could have done like me, and find someone to look out for you."

"Yeah," Reid sighed. "I don't think anyone's interested in taking care of me like that."

"Are you kidding me?" JJ looked at Reid unbelievingly. "Haven't you noticed the way Derek Morgan looks at you? He is practically eating you with his eyes!"

"Why do people keep saying that?"

JJ smirked. "Ever considered the possibility that it might actually be true?"

"Please? Why would a man as incredibly attractive as him want to be with a man like me?"

JJ slapped his forehead, a big grin dominating his face.

"I think he just might be thinking the same thing about you."

Reid looked at his blond friend incredulously. The other man smiled and gestured to his right with a small movement with his head. Reid looked in the direction.

Morgan was seemingly discussing with Black. The KFC-leader glanced at Reid and smiled when he found him looking at him.

A blush rose to Reid's cheeks.

"I'll be right back, JJ."

"Yeah, right," the small man muttered looking after his friend with a smug smile.

Reid's heart was hammering in his slim chest while he walked towards to two black men.

"Black." Reid nodded curtly to his cell mate. The black man hadn't been as friendly as Garcia or Conrad, but he'd never done anything to make Reid's stay worse in any way and actually defended him sometimes when Garcia's nicknames grew too demeaning. "Morgan." Reid looked directly into Morgan's eyes and prayed that his heartbeat wasn't as loud to the others as it was to him. "I need to talk you."

The puzzled expression on Morgan's face was replaced by a big grin. "Of course Pretty Boy."

Reid gestured for Morgan to follow him, and walked closer to the wall. This could turn out to be unpleasant or embarrassing for one or both parts and if that was going to happen, he didn't want a big crowd watching.

"So?" Morgan asked curiously as he stepped next to Reid. "What do you want to talk about?"

"What do you want from me? This _game_ is driving me crazy!" A lazy smile unfolded on Morgan's face and he leaned against the wall.

"What makes you think I want something from you? What if I just want you?"

Morgan's question startled Reid, rendering him speechless for a moment.

"W-well..." Stupid stutter! Why did he have to stutter one-word-sentences all of a sudden? "I-if that's the case, you sure have a fun way of showing it!" Reid could feel the heat color his cheeks but he wouldn't acknowledge it. He wanted a logical explanation, and he wanted it now.

"If you say so." And then that cocky smile! Reid felt something flutter in his chest – why did Morgan hold such power over him when he couldn't seem to do anything to disturb that rock hard peace of his?

"If what you say is the truth, then your mental age must be a lot lower than your actual age. Your behavior is only one level above actually pulling my ponytail. Not exactly mature, do you think?"

"I probably should have acted differently, but this was the only way. You don't have a ponytail." Morgan reached out and tugged softly on a lock of Reid's hair twisting it around his finger. Instinctively Reid leaned into the touch as the hand graced his cheek. When soft lips brushed against his he let out a relieved breath he had been holding for some reason. The fingers in his hair moved to the nape of his neck to pull his face forward, another hand appeared on his hips willing him to step closer too. Reid responded by grabbing Morgan's shirt and kissing him back with a need that had been growing ever since he first noticed the dark skinned man.

There might have been fireworks included at some point.

It could have been from lack of oxygen.

Probably wasn't though.

Reid couldn't help the unsatisfied moan from escaping his lips when Morgan pulled back.

"I'm sorry if my behavior has been confusing you, Pretty Boy, but I'm not used to... courting men." Reid couldn't help but cock a brow.

"Courting men?"

"Yes... I've never been interested in men before, and I'm – hands down – totally on strange ground with this thing I've started. But I just can't seem to stay away from you."

"I guess I should be flattered." He was. A stunningly gorgeous man just admitted he was his first male love interest. With all the alternatives you could find in a prison, that was quite the praise.

"Yes, you should." Morgan ran his fingers through Reid's hair with a small sigh. "Do you know why I'm in here?" Reid shook his head. "I killed the man who molested me as a child."

"Oh..." Reid was speechless. "...I... I'm sorry..."

"I just wanted you to know, that this is new to me. And that you probably never will get to top." A grin spread on the dark man's face and Reid felt his heart flutter again.

"I can work with that." Reid stepped even closer to Morgan and slung his arms around the other mans neck. "But if you don't kiss me again, I will do something that I'll probably end up regretting."

Morgan obliged with a smile, softly pressing their lips together. Reid opened his mouth a bit, encouraging the other man to deepen the kiss which he did with a passion that send shivers down the back of Reid's legs.

Oh, sweet Lord – this man was a skilled kisser. A very skilled kisser indeed.

Reid pressed his body against the other man. His fingertips traced slow circles on the bald head and lines down the nape of Morgan's neck.

"I'm glad the attraction is mutual," Morgan whispered and Reid felt a sense of relief wash over his body. Morgan's hand ran up and down Reid's side adding to the heat growing in the slender man's groin. Morgan pressed another small kiss to Reid's mouth before pulling back leaning his head against the wall.

"I'm actually glad you came up to me – I have to warn you about something."

"What?" The nice warm feeling in Reid's body cooled perceptibly at the serious tone in Morgan's voice. "Have you noticed something about the stupid Nazis too?"

"What? No? The Nazis? Is something up with them?" The black man frowned at Reid who cocked a brow.

"Am I the only one to notice these things?"

"You are the smart one..." Morgan caressed Reid's cheek with his thumb and a smile on the plump lips Reid now knew was as soft as the looked. "But that wasn't what I was referring to. I have a bit of a surprise for you."

"Oh!" Reid's eyes widened in excitement. "What is it?" He couldn't help it – he loved surprises!

"If I tell you it wouldn't be a surprise," Morgan smirked. "But don't worry – you'll find out later. But if you'll excuse me. I have to go pull some strings." He leaned in and gave Reid a last lingering kiss before pushing away from the wall and walking off.

Reid willed the blush to fade.

If he had to pick only one word to describe the feeling of or Morgan's lips against his it would be soft.

No – tender.

Reid walked over to JJ who welcomed him with a smug grin.

Garcia put a heavy hand on Reid's shoulder making the younger man jump.

"Do you know where Black is?"

Reid glanced around the small cell confused. Where _was_ Black? "I have no idea. Shouldn't he be here by now? Do you think something's wrong?" Reid dropped to his bunk with a worried look et Garcia.

"I don't know. Has he said anything to you? Done anything out of the ordinary?"

"He was talking with Morgan earlier today – he didn't look happy." Something in the back of Reid's mind kept insisting that he knew the answer.

"Do you think they were arguing?" Conrad asked curiously looking down from his top bunk.

"I don't think..."

"Step away from the door." Garcia few steps away from the bars, all three inmates casting curious glances at the anomaly.

"Get inside." Reid looked in puzzled wonder as Morgan entered the cell.

**Next up:**

**What the heck is Morgan doing in Reid's cell? Dun-dun-DUN! *dramatic music* **


	11. The Fun Chapter

**Disclaimer: If CM was mine – this is probably how every episode would go *swoon***

**AN: Nah – it looks wrong...**

**Author's note: This chapter wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the gorgeous and talented Rayne McKenna, my dearest smut technician!**

**Twisted girl – this one's for you 3**

Garcia was the first one to regain his composure.

"Well hello there Hot Stuff," he cooed all but batting his lashes at the unexpected guest. "You just couldn't stay away from me, could you?"

"You know me Baby Boy," Morgan directed a flirty smile at the blond man and Reid _wasn't_ jealous! Really – he wasn't! "I just can't get enough of you. And with you in Taco Loco you don't grant me the time of day anymore!"

"Oh – don't worry Chocolate Stud, I could never let you go." _Aaaaargh! Stop flirting with him – he's min..._ Reid's eyes widened when he stopped himself from thinking the word. A quick glance at his cell mates assured him that no one had seen his weird reaction.

"Would you two stop acting repulsive? I'm trying to read up here," Conrad growled looking immensely annoyed. "It really can't be true that I have to listen to your sick vocabulary calling people like Chocolate Stud and Baby Cheeks all the time! Behave like the man you have to be considering that you are in a male prison."

"Michael," Garcia squealed in scolding tone. "Behave yourself! Your making our guest feel unwelcome!"

"I sincerely doubt that he's a mere guest," Conrad muttered returning his gaze to his book. "He looks like he's here to stay if you ask me."

"Don't listen to him Morgan, he's just pissed you aren't here to see him." Reid noticed Conrad rolling his eyes and Morgan's smirk.

"You know me sweetheart." The black man winked at Garcia before turning serious. "But who else are you calling pet names? Baby Cheeks was it?"

Garcia nodded and Reid felt the blush starting to rise on his face. "Reid here is my little Boy Genius. He just reminds me so much of kittens and glitter and sunshine and hot cocoa."

Morgan looked at Reid acknowledging his presence for the first time. "I see what you mean Garcia."

_Smoldering. _The look in his eyes was simply smoldering.

Conrad looked down at Reid from his bunk, his concern for his friend clear on his face.

"Now, don't make me jealous Morgan! You know I won't fall for any of your tricks!"

The warning bell made the four men look out through the bars where guards were walking past, making sure that every cell had the right number of inmates.

"Well, my Black Adonis. You better get into your bunk and try to make yourself comfortable," Garcia said but stepped closer to the other man putting his palm against the broad chest. "And if you plan on taking advantage of me, we better alert the guards so they can make sure the croaker is ready to revive me afterwards."

Morgan chuckled before heading towards Reid on the bed. He halted before climbing to the top bunk sending Reid a heated look.

Reid's eyes widened in realization and he took hold of Morgan wrist to keep him where he was.

"You really do want me, don't you?"

"I don't know – did I say that?" Morgan's pupils dilated sending a flood of fire through Reid's body.

"Yes," he whispered breathlessly. "Yes you did!"

"I guess it must be true then." Morgan raised the hand Reid was holding on to and let a finger trace the young man's jawline. Slowly Reid loosened his grip on the other man's wrist and let his hand drop to his lap. Morgan smiled at bit smugly before hoistering his big body to the bunk above Reid's head.

Reid lay in the dark awake for a long while. He was somehow expecting Morgan to do something – anything. For God's sake, the man had gotten himself transferred into his cell to get closer to him – was he just going to lie up there leaving Reid alone, flustered and confused? But the man had said it himself. He wasn't used to "courting men" as he had called it.

Reid made a quick decision.

If he wasn't coming to him, he would go himself.

Derek was lying on his back wide awake. He had made a bold move, pulling a lot of strings and now he was closer than ever.

What to do next?

Derek's heart speed picked up at the sudden sound of movement beneath him. When two hands appeared on the edge of his bed and a slim figure pulled himself up next to him, his heart almost stopped instead.

"You've made me impatient, Morgan," the young man whispered, slowly pulling up his legs and moving so he was straddling the other man.

"Derek," he whispered. His need for the young man was more than mere physical attraction. If that had been all, there were plenty of opportunities to relief. He wanted more – the intimacy, the cuddling, the waking up together and gazing into each other's eyes. But right now he would settle for the other man to call him by his first name. "Call me Derek, Spencer."

Spencer's eyes met Derek's . When the older man's gaze fell to the slender man's full lips, Spencer licked them slowly, making the plump, pink rim of his mouth glisten. This small action, the simple trace of residual moisture left behind by his retreating tongue, was enough to break the formidable man before him. Derek pulled Spencer down, closing the distance with surprising force, eager lips crashing together with an intensity and growing passion that neither could contain any more.

As Spencer broke the kiss to explore the contours of the dark man's jaw and neckline with seductive licks and nips, the sight was curious. Roles reversed. Derek was feeling an awful lot like the 'fish' as he lay here, mouth agape, just trying to breathe. Although sex was far from foreign to him, consensual sex with a man was undeniably new despite time served. He tangled his fingers into the younger man's hair as he ran his slender fingers up his sides, taking his shirt with them, his hot mouth teasing the defined muscles of his abdomen as he worked his way further south.

When Spencer gently fingered the waistband of his underwear, he glanced up at dark man beneath for any sign not to continue. Derek raised his hips in response, allowing lithe figure to pull them down enough to gain access to the object of interest. When he felt the warm tongue slide down his aching member, Derek choked on a gratified moan brought on by the talented mouth working its magic, as it took him in, and he was fully enveloped in its sinful heat.

God, it had been so long, but even if it hadn't, he had to admit the man deep throating him was exhibiting more skill at the task than Derek had ever experienced. Keeping quiet was becoming exceedingly more difficult, each new sensation bringing him that much closer to the edge every time his cock disappeared into Spencer's impossibly perfect mouth. He wasn't sure whether to cry or explode when he watched the man before him pull back slowly, the head of his throbbing member slipping out from between those luscious, parted lips.

A tiny growl of protest escaped Derek. Spencer smiled, moving back up to deliver a soul-draining kiss. When he pulled away, he stayed close and spoke gently into Derek's ear.

"I want you," he whispered with a strange, shy confidence that only he could pull off. "Please…"

Looking into Derek's eyes once more, he could see the unmasked desire in them. His hesitation to respond, Spencer knew, did not bring into question the man's attraction to him. That part was, by now, a given. His silence was a testament to his uncertainty of treading into unfamiliar territory.

"You've tried anal before right? I mean, I doubt that any woman could turn you down if you wanted to experiment." Spencer guessed.

"I have." Morgan breathed, feeling proud from Reid's compliment to his appeal.

"Well, this is pretty much going to be the same, with three minor differences".

"And what might they be?"

"One, I've got stubble. Two, my chest is flatter than my bed. And three, well, obviously I have the same thing as you between my legs."

Derek chuckled as Spencer's lips quirked into a sultry half-smile. He shifted position and tugged his underwear down, before moving back settling across Derek's stomach, legs spread wide. Derek watched in a state of curious awe as the man beside him sucked on his slender digits, reached around his back and began fingering himself.

What should have probably been extremely awkward, was surprisingly erotic as Derek watched him prepare himself, their positions making it surprisingly easy to watch the eager movements in and out. Spencer's head fell back as he added a second finger, breath hitching, his long, delicate neck exposed while he scissored them inside, stretching himself. To say that it was an incredible turn on would be a vast understatement to the reaction Derek's body was having to what he was witnessing. Deciding this wasn't a spectators sport, he began touching the man on top of him, gently stroking his taught belly and soft inner thighs while he licked and sucked at his neck.

After a few minutes, Spencer leaned back, pressing his ass flush with Derek's rock hard groin.

"Ready when you are." He whispered.

With a low growl Derek took hold of the Spencer's hips and quickly reversed their positions. With Spencer sprawled on his stomach in front of him Derek spat into his hand and quickly lathered up his impressive length. He eagerly positioned himself and started pushing slowly into the awaiting, tight channel with a low moan as Spencer gasped and threw his head back. Stilling himself for a moment to allow time for them both to adjust to the new sensation, he tried to control his breathing. Finally, Spencer rocked back further with an encouraging hiss and Derek started to move.

Gripping the young man's hip, he pulled out to the tip and thrust back in. The feeling was phenomenal. He quickly set into a brutal pace, leaning forward wrapping his arm around the waist of the trembling man, holding him close, the slight change of angle causing Spencer to buck as his prostate was battered by every glorious thrust.

Spencer bit his lip to keep from screaming from the mind-blowing pleasure he was receiving. He wanted to cry out and let his partner know just how good he felt. He could hear, as well as feel, the hot, ragged bursts of air coming from the ridiculously sexy man behind him, and any question as to what his condition was, was answered when he felt a strong hand wrap around his cock, stroking him furiously. Oh yeah, this wouldn't last much longer.

Derek fought hard against his impending orgasm as he pounded into the lithe body he'd wanted to claim since the very first time he laid eyes on him. The draw he'd felt toward this man had been confusing but had only grown stronger every time he'd seen him. Now, feeling the body he was deriving an obscene amount of satisfaction from tense around him, the sudden pulsing beneath his palm and the hot, wet spurts of cum that followed , Derek came undone. He plowed almost violently into him, the orgasm he'd been holding back tearing through his every nerve ending as with one final thrust, he buried himself deep inside, filling Spencer completely before collapsing.

Panting for air, Derek tried to move his body, so the smaller man wouldn't be completely squashed beneath him. He frowned when Spencer sat and started feeling round for his discarded clothes.

"What are you doing?" Derek whispered.

"Going back to bed," Reid said just as quietly as he pulled his underwear back on and slung his legs over the edge of the bed. Derek reached out and took hold of a slim wrist.

"Don't. Stay up here." The young man looked back at Derek with an air of vulnerability. "I want to wake up next to you," Derek confessed and looked away from the other man's face. Seconds went by without Spencer replying and Derek hesitantly let go of his wrist with a sinking feeling in his chest. He pulled up his underwear and positioned his body on the side with a disappointed sigh. Quickly drifting off to sleep he still smiled when a warm form snuggled up to him.

"You asked for it, but I warn you – I have a mean case of morning hair each morning." Derek nodded and pulled the younger man closer and with his nose in the nook of Spencer's neck he fell asleep.

Spencer was in a fabulous mood. Sneaking into Derek's bed had proven to be an impulse worth following. Waking up in the smooth-skinned man's arms was the best moment in all of the time he had spent in jail. Despite Garcia's annoying cheery comments and Conrad's worried and confused glances. Apparently both men had expected Derek to be the man slipping into Spencer's bed and they were greatly amused when Spencer almost had fallen out of bed when he miscalculated the distance to the edge.

Pushing all these thoughts aside Spencer concentrated on the hot water pouring down on his body washing away the familiar scent of sex that had lingered on his body the entire day. He sighed in satisfaction and looked to his left when a low chuckle made something in the pit of his stomach stir. The black man next to him gave him an appreciating smile and Spencer felt the sudden urge to reach over and pull Derek closer. Pulling his eyes from the godlike body next to him Spencer bit his lip before his rising arousal became too obvious. Too late. He turned his back to the open room and started listing the elements alphabetically. A hand groping his butt stopped his line of thought and he turned around to face a strange face with a mischievous grin.

"What do you think you're doing?" A quick glance left revealed Derek frowning at the unfamiliar man.

"I noticed you ogling. I can give you the real deal."

Spencer's eyes grew wide with disbelief. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You know you want it," the strange man said and stepped closer forcing Spencer to step back. When his back hit the cold tiles a flash of panic surged through him rendering him speechless. Gaping Spencer watched as the man stepped even closer slowly raising his hand to touch his chest.

"I'd suggest that you stepped away immediately." The words were a low growl and dark hand took hold of the man's shoulder and pulled him around so he was facing the furious Derek.

Spencer drew a deep relieved breath and he finally noticed that he was shaking.

"Why should I? You gonna stop me?" Spencer saw Derek's eyes widen at the man's challenge. While the man was indeed larger and stronger than Spencer he was next to nothing compared to the black man.

"He will try. And although I doubt he will fail, I'll stay right here to finish the job if he should. So I suggest you fuck off and leave our friend alone." The appearance of Davis came as a bit of a surprise to Spencer, but a brief look around revealed almost the entire bathing population staring at the small argument. Apparently the other man did the same as he quickly shuffled towards the door and the safety of the guards. "You okay Reid?"

Spencer nodded unenthusiastic and Derek stepped close enveloping the shivering man in his warm body. Davis raised an eyebrow before returning to his shower with a dismissing shrug.

Derek whispered soothing words into Spencer's ear to the shivering faded and the panicked feelings calmed.

"Nothing's going to happen to you as long I'm here," Derek whispered and Spencer nodded. In Derek's arms he was safe.

**Morgan just lost his man-ginity! How awesome is that?**

**Next:**

**Reid gets scolded! And comforted. And surprised!**


	12. Mustaches

**Disclaimer: Yup, not mine. Which is a shame, considering that Reid just pops up in everything I write recently ! Even my random HP-fanfic!**

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed the... "closeness" from last chapter. Once again – thank you Rayne! **

**Yikes – almost at the end :S I actually wrote the last chapter tonight... Mixed feelings! **

**And now! Reid gets his but slapped around (figuratively!) and then consoled (not so figuratively).**

**And theeeeeen!**

Reid watched Prentiss with a feeling of uneasiness growing in his gut. Judging by the very visible mood changes on Prentiss's face someone was going to be hurt very soon. The fact that Davis, who was the one talking to their leader in hushed tones, kept glancing over at Reid wasn't a good sign. Davis finished speaking and leaned back against the wall with a patient look on his face – now it was up to Prentiss what was going to happen.

Almost choking as he tried to swallow the big lump in his throat, Reid got up and walked over to Prentiss. The look on the man's face was as close to a thundercloud as it could get without him actually sticking his head up into one.

If a thundercloud had seen the dark haired man it would probably rush off without shedding a single raindrop.

"When I said you could keep doing what you did, I didn't mean for you to let Morgan fuck you at first possible occasion." The voice was low and ominously calm.

"Well," Reid said, frantically contemplating as to which tactic that could prevent him from getting beating up for betraying his gang. "I figured it would be smartest to act along. Turning him down when he got transferred into my cell probably would've hurt our relationship a lot."

"Your relationship?" Thunder seemed to erupt from Prentiss's eyes. Very disturbing.

"_Our_ relationship. Between White Bread and KFC." The tension in Reid's body lightened when he saw the small change on Prentiss's face. "He knows that I'm fairly treasured and taking it out on the gang-relations would be a very easy vengeance."

"I really hope you aren't going to try and convince me that you merely obliged from gang-obligations. From what I heard you were practically all over him in the showers yesterday."

"I really didn't considerer lying to you an option. You would have seen through me. But although I might not use the phrase 'all over him' I'm not going to argue with Davis. I'm a young healthy gay man. Morgan is a gorgeous man who apparently wanted me – still wants me I'd like to think considering his behavior in the showers." Prentiss gave Reid a sharp look. "And of course I'm immensely attracted to him, so working for the benefit of the gang has never been easier for me."

"So you're ready to spin him round you finger, and make him do what I want him to do?"

"I'm not going to play with him."

"I'm not asking you to play with him, I'm asking if you can make him do what is needed."

"If your schemes and my plans doesn't happen to collide I might just be able to... Affect Morgan in a given direction..." Reid let the words trail off as he anticipated Prentiss' response. If he was as smart as Reid suspected he was, he would be able to comprehend the benefits this arrangement included.

"What if our plans _do_ collide?" Prentiss narrowed his eyes at Reid.

"I'll figure that out when it happens. If it happens..."

Prentiss' lips formed in to a smug smile and Reid knew he had played his cards right. But then again, he had always been a very tactical card-player.

"I knew I was right about you, Reid. And I happen to think that the two of us could be rather useful to each other."

Reid frowned at the sudden change of direction in their conversation. "What are you saying?"

"If it doesn't collide with your plans, I'd like to keep you closer than normal. I find you advices helpful and your observations useful. I'd like for us to keep cooperating."

"Well." Reid felt his frown melt into a smile. "At this point that doesn't collide with any of my plans. It was more like a part of it." They shook hands and Reid settled next to Prentiss.

He wondered if should start to grow a mustache.

Wasn't that something that a consigliori would have?

It had taken a bit of internal discussion for Reid to return to the library and even more to go the entire way to the last bookcase and his beloved non-fiction books.

One part was scared shitless that the Nazis would gang up on him again – this time they had more than a few good reasons to leave him bleeding to death.

Another part – the winning one – was hungering for his daily fix of knowledge.

There just wasn't that many people interested in deep intellectual discussions with him.

The happiness from being back among his books had him caressing some of the backs as he leaned his forehead against one of the higher shelves.

The dry smell of paper. The quiet rustling of someone turning a page in a book. The warm hand slowly sliding around his waist settling on his stomach.

Wait – what?

A brief glance over his shoulder made Reid smile a happy little smile and he felt a slight blush creep to his cheeks.

Oh...

"I've been looking for you Pretty Boy," a dark voice murmured close to his ear and made a shiver run down his spine. "Have you been hiding from me?"

"No," Reid whispered enjoying the feeling of fingertips tracing small circles on the taut stomach underneath his shirt.

"You should know that simply hiding wouldn't stop me from finding you."

"I know. Prentiss wanted to talk to me." Reid leisurely closed his eyes when a hand came down on his lovingly intertwining their fingers.

"What did he want to talk about?" A warm mouth on that special place right behind his ear. Reid shivered from pleasure.

"He wanted to know if he should cut me off or throw himself at my feet."

"What?" All the loving caresses stopped and two big hands turned Reid easily and quickly so he was facing the big dark man in front of him.

"Don't worry – I convinced him to do the latter."

Morgan – no _Derek_ – frowned his eyes ablaze with worry and concern.

"Pretty Boy, you have to remember you can't do everything on your own..."

"I know, don't worry Derek. I slipped your name into the conversation and now Prentiss think I got you practically eating of my hand." Derek cocked a brow with a clearly amused look on his face.

"I am?" He leaned closer with a smug smile and started threading his finger's through Spencer's hair. The younger man nodded weakly encouraging Derek to move even closer softly pressing his lips to his cheek. "Lucky you, that I don't mind your hands then."

Spencer let out a small groan before turning his head and meeting Derek's lips. The older man deepened the kiss while pressing Spencer against the bookcase. He registered, through the the breathless and dizzy state of mind the kiss put him in, that Derek once again slid his hand up under his shirt now sliding to the back pressing their body's together.

"I don't think it's very clever to act like two infatuated teenagers in a place like this. What won't people think?" Spencer gasped breathlessly when they finally broke the kiss. He could feel Derek's semi-hard length press against his hip and his own throbbing from abandon in his pants.

"People are too scared of me to think anything I wouldn't like. Perhaps Prentiss, but he would shuffle off to find his own little pretty boy," Derek said in a low seductive voice staring into Spencer's big eyes. "And so what if we are?"

"Are what," Spencer asked dazed. He was amazed that Derek could keep his cool when were standing in so close, every plane of their bodies touching.

"Infatuated."

Choking on his breath Spencer looked at Derek with wide surprised eyes. "Infatuated?" He felt heat rush to his cheeks and for once he didn't care about his blush. "Like, with feelings? Like in love with feelings?" Oh, the joy of sounding retarded.

Oh, the joy of a gorgeous man nodding with a serious look on his face.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, Pretty Boy." The young man was rendered speechless. He couldn't do anything but stand and watch Derek watching his face for a reaction. "I always look for you, watch you when I spot you. I feel so much at ease when I'm with you. I just... You make me happy, Spencer."

"Did you know, that people experience a love-like feeling after sex? It's all due to hormones..."

"Before that too." Derek smiled and stifled Spencer by pressing a finger to his lips. "The first time I saw you – the day you came here – I saw this scared young boy and my heart almost burst through my chest. And by the look on your face you felt something like it too." The last was added with a slightly cocky tone and smirk.

"I felt very attracted to you, I didn't expect you to swipe me off my feet..."

"Like I did?" Again Spencer stared with his mouth uselessly open. "That looks like a yes to me." Derek smirked.

"This is ridiculous. We're two grown men – we don't fall in love like... like... like this!"

"That definitely means yes." Derek grinned at Spencer who couldn't help but smile back. He raised his hand and rested it gently on the older man's cheek as he analyzed the thin layer of perspiration on his body, the faster than normal heart rate and the weird fluttery feeling in his stomach.

"I guess it does... I think I'm falling in love with you too..." Derek's lips came crashing down on Spencer's. Pinning the the young man's hands on each side of his head he broke the kiss. "I never thought you would admit it," he whispered before returning his lips against Spencer's and letting go of his wrists.

Both men were entirely caught up in each other's warm mouths and the frantic way their hands wanted to be everywhere at the same time. Both men missed the distant gun-shots. Both men heard the loud yell.

"EVERYONE TO THE YARD NOW!"

Spencer and Derek broke apart panting for breath and Derek slowly moved away from the other man.

"What's going on?" the bald man asked no one in particular but Spencer shrugged.

"We better go ask someone. Either way – apparently somebody wants us to come to the yard." He started towards the door in the far end of the room and with a sigh Derek followed behind him. Spencer frowned as he took in all the other convicts as they confused got up from their tables and shuffled out the door where Hotch was standing, walkie-talkie in hand and a securing hand over the gun at his hip.

"Hotch," Spencer called and hurried over to the friendly guard. "What's going on?"

A line of unintelligible noise erupted from the electronic device in Hotch's hand making the man frown. Derek walked up behind Spencer and put his hand protectively on the boy's hip as he eyed some of the exiting men suspiciously.

"Something's happening I don't know what, but we've been ordered to get everyone to the yard. Did you see anybody down there?"

Spencer shook his head and leaned slightly back against Derek enjoying the hard planes of his body and the musky smell surrounding it. Hotch's tense stance lightened as he noticed the small gestures between the two men.

"Well then. We're the last ones here – let's hurry to the yard and find out what's happening."

Derek grabbed Spencer's hand and led the way down the stairs with Hotch following right behind them – an unmasked smile dominating his face despite the unusual circumstances.

Derek recognized the sound of gun-shots as they neared the door and made sure Spencer stayed behind him when they slowly walked towards wide opening.

Outside was chaos.

**What the! Reid with a mustache? What do you think? :D**

**Next up:**

**What's going on in the yard? Also – it's the last chapter! :o **


	13. Things We Lost in the Fire

**Disclaimer: Nope... Spencer Reid still isn't mine...**

**Author's note: I'm sorry dear girls. This is the last chapter of Doing Time. If you have any questions as to the end, please ask! If you hate it... please don't! Anyway. It's been a total pleasure sharing this story with you guys. I love you all dearly!**

* * *

In movies prison riots usually takes place at night. Fires ignite for no good reason and people would lie scattered all around screaming in pain.

The only thing that fitted this scene was the screaming men clutching random body parts, crying for somebody to ease their pain.

Spencer peaked over Derek's shoulder as he eyed the scene in front of him. Chaos.

He let his eyes wander noticing the group of Nazis, standing in the middle waving guns around over their heads aiming at anyone who got too close, and crouching behind a table not too far away from Spencer and Derek was Prentiss gesturing for them to come over and join him in his makeshift hiding place.

"Derek," Spencer said in a low voice and pointed at Prentiss waving frantically at the two men. "We'll be safer over there than standing here right next to the door. They will eventually try to move in and take over the administrations-floor."

Derek nodded without asking who _they_ were. He took a firm grip on Spencer's hand and started running towards the other gang-leader. Spencer followed right behind him but frowned when he noticed the figure next to Prentiss.

JJ was leaning against his boyfriend, his face disturbingly pale.

"What's going on?" Derek asked panting for his breath when he threw himself down next to the dark haired man.

"The Nazis are taking over the prison."

"What?" Spencer and Derek looked at the man with shock clear on their faces.

"So I guess you were right, Reid. They provoked a fight with us – accusing us of stabbing them in their backs and such like – and when guards came rushing to stop the fight the damn Nazis overpowered them!" Prentiss face grew dark with contempt but a small whimper from JJ made his his expression lighten into one of worry instead. "Jacob got hit by a bullet. They got Davis too."

Spencer noticed the way JJ was holding tightly on to his arm and the blood that continued to seep through between his fingers.

"Got Davis?" Spencer asked with his eyes fixed on his bleeding friend. "How much?"

"He got a back door parole..." Prentiss said absentmindedly and Derek rubbed his face and tightened the grip on Reid's hand.

"It means he's dead, Spence," JJ whispered with a weak smile to Spencer who felt something cold creep up his spine and spreading to his entire body – from his scalp down to his toes.

"They got a couple more of our guys, some of guards, a few of your men Morgan, and I think some of the boys from Taco Loco too."

"Is Garcia okay?" Spencer asked when he remembered his friend. "And Conrad?"

"Garcia is as safe as can be." Prentiss pointed left and Spencer saw his friend surrounded by a group of men from the Mexican gang hiding behind a flipped table like himself. Garcia noticed Spencer watching him and gave a small wave and a smile. Rossi was sitting close by with his minions close by. The man looked exactly as relaxed as he used to. Spencer was beginning to doubt anything could disturb the proud man's calm.

"I think Conrad is somewhere across the yard... He wasn't participating in the fight anyway."

Spencer nodded feeling the worry lighten and he glanced at JJ who was quietly whimpering in pain. Spencer stroked JJ's white face with a frown and let his eyes wander once again. Hotch was still standing at the door looking around the yard with a shocked and devastated look on his face. His stance suddenly changed and the man's face turned angry and concerned. Spencer watched in dismay as the guard started forward.

"KEVIN!"

Spencer peaked over the table to find out what made Hotch react in such a violent fashion.

In the middle of the yard, a group of Nazis had starting kicking to a unmoving lying figure Spencer thought resembled the guard called Lynch. He swiftly looked for Hotch and found him just as a figure tackled the running guard. Spencer watched in open-mouthed amazement as the guard was robbed of his weapon and the prisoner got to his feet pointing the gun right at Hotch's face.

Hankel.

Spencer jumped to his feet and started running towards the two men not taking the time to consider the brightness of his idea. He had to stop Hankel from hurting the guard! For God's sake – the man was married with a son!

His loud protest was heard by Hankel and Spencer watched when Hankel as if in slowmotion moved around, lifted the the gun up, and pointed it at his running figure.

And pulled the trigger.

A overwhelming pain entered Spencer's body slamming his chest so hard he lost his breath and was sent spinning round.

He watched in wonder as Derek came running towards him with worry and anger shining from his eyes even from the distance Spencer was watching from.

All the sounds were so loud he couldn't decide what made which noise but then he could feel the warm arms scooping him up and pressing him against something hard and warm.

Making the pain even more intense.

* * *

Derek watched horrified when Spencer got to his feet and started running towards Hotch. He couldn't do anything but sit and see the love of his life run straight at an armed man who hated his guts, completely unaware of what might happen to him.

The shot rang when he was rising and he ran faster than he ever ran before when the slim body he cared about so deeply swung around and slumped to the ground.

"SPENCER!"

He threw himself to the ground, carefully picking up the frail body and he watched in horror as the blood slowly flowed out of the hole in his chest.

"Spencer," he said in a quiet voice, softly pressing the young man against his chest, protecting him from sight and the now wildly flying bullets. Hankel's shot had gotten some of the other armed Nazis to panic and they started firing at all possible targets. The guards positioned in the towards started firing down on them in a useless attempt to calm down the inmate-population.

"Derek." HE threaded his fingers through Spencer's hair and looked into his eyes.

"Yes, baby. What is it?" His heart was beating furiously – this was everything he had feared would happen.

"I'm cold." Spencer's face was rapidly growing white and panic started to rise in Derek's chest.

_No, no! Don't be cold – you can't be cold... Cold means your leaving me!_

He wanted to scream and beg but held on to his outward cool. Panic wouldn't help his Spencer. "It's gonna be okay Pretty Boy. I'll take you inside and we'll get you sown up and warm again. And then we'll be together and everything will be perfect." Spencer looked at him with big frightened eyes and Derek felt something burst inside of him. "I love you Spencer. I really think I do. It's stupid and unlikely to happen I know, but I've never felt this way before. I sound like a big cliché, don't I Spencer? But I'm not trying to insult your intelligence by spewing some stupid line I read in a book. I _do_ love you. I love you, and I need you to stay here with me and make it through our time with me! You have to make it through so we can get out together and you can meet my mom and we can have a life. Together!"

A small smile grazed Spencer's before his eyes slowly closed, making Derek's breath hitch in his throat.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Don't do this now, Spencer! Stay here Spencer, stay! You here me? Spencer, do you here me?" Derek tightened his grip on the frail body in his arms but Spencer didn't react to it. "Spencer!"

Derek looked at the lifeless body he was holding on to as all feeling left his body.

Numb.

His inside was completely numb.

He didn't cry, he didn't yell, he just slowly put the empty shell who recently was his lover to the ground and rose.

His vision was tinted with read as he looked around and located the culprit who did this to his Spencer. Who did this to him.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" he roared and started towards Hankel who looked at him with surprise painted all over his face.

Without caring that the man in front of him regained his composure Derek started running as he watched the man raise the gun at point it at him.

And press the trigger several times again.

* * *

Spencer slowly opened his eyes.

White walls.

Somehow familiar but still new.

Somehow both scaring and comforting him.

"Welcome back to the living." Spencer turned his head towards the familiar voice and smiled when he saw JJ lying in the bed next to him.

"Was I not in the world of the living at some point?"

"I don't know, but you've been sleeping for quite a while now." The blonde smiled to him and Spencer noticed the way he carefully cradled his arm. "How do you feel?"

"Like a horse kicked me in the chest, then walked over me a couple of times to make sure I'd enjoy the pain to the fullest," Spencer replied with a small smile. He carefully flexed his fingers making sure everything was working properly.

"Do you remember what happened?" JJ pushed himself into a sitting position and Spencer wished he could do the same, but the pain in his chest kept him from attempting.

"We came down from the library... There were a riot, and you were hurt and Prentiss was with you. And then Hankel hit Hotch and took his gun and aimed at him and..."

"And you started running towards them to stop Hankel from shooting him, and instead he planted a bullet right in your chest."

"What happened afterwards? To Hotch? And Prentiss? Morgan? What happened to Derek, he was right beside me before I blacked out?" Panic was growing in Spencer's chest making his breath shallow and quick and he started to feel a bit dizzy.

"Calm down, Spence. Prentiss's alright. He said he'd make sure we came back to him when we're released. Hotch is okay too – Hankel walked away after..." JJ looked away and swallowed something.

"After what JJ? Tell me what you're hiding!" The panic was clear in Spencer's voice and he grabbed the edge of his bed, trying to sit while ignoring the pain shooting from his chest to his fingertips and head, messing with the clarity of mind he really needed at the moment. "Tell me what happened to Derek!"

"You have to understand, that you were dying Spencer. You were almost gone and Morgan he... He just snapped you know? He charged towards Hankel and he..." Spencer watched as his friends swallowed and apparently struggled to say the words.

"He WHAT? Tell me JJ! Tell me NOW!"

"Hankel – he shot him. Emptied his gun in Morgan's chest and walked away." JJ looked at Spencer with so much compassion the younger man had to close his eyes and lean back on the bed. "He was dead on the scene. There was nothing they could do. I'm sorry Spence, I know how much you cared about him."

"No," Spencer whispered and looked desperately at the ceiling. A tear ran down his cheek and he slowly closed his eyes again.

_*...*_

JJ looked confused at one of the screens showing nothing but a line. It wasn't supposed to do that, he was pretty sure.

"HE'S FLATLINING!" A nurse yelled in the hallway and rushed to Reid, checking his pulse and pushing buttons on the electrical equipment beside his bed.

"Start CPR." A tall white haired man, with his coat fluttering behind him as he stomped through the door, said in an authoritative voice. He gave Reid a critical look.

A nurse started pumping on Reid's chest with a vigorousness that made her hair fall from her tight ponytail. "He's not reacting doctor," the nurse by the equipment said. A third nurse came rushing into the room pushing a wheelcart with a new, big machine on it. JJ felt his heart sink in his chest when the nurse held two pads out for the doctor who took them with a small nod.

"Louise, give me 300 volts."

"Charging."

"Clear." The nurse doing CPR withdrew her hands from Reid's unmoving body and the doctor put the two pads down on the pale chest carefully avoiding the wound.

_Whump._

_*...*_

"Nothing's happening doctor."

"Again – Louise, 360!" The doctor's forehead was creased in concentration and one of the nurses shot him a worried glance.

"Charging."

"Clear!" The nurses withdrew their hands again.

_Whump._

Reid's chest raised itself from the bed briefly before falling back down hard.

_*eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...*_

"Still nothing."

"Adrenalin – now!" The doctor held his hand out and a nurse placed a big syringe in his hand. JJ's eyes widened in terror when the old man plunged it into Reid's chest and emptied it. The nurses looked at the monitor holding back their breaths.

*_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...*_

"No change," one of them declared in a strangely flat and hopeless voice.

"Damnit." The doctor ran his hand through his hair and reached for the journal et the end of Reid's bed. "We lost him..."

JJ drew a sharp breath and tried to ignore the burning feeling in the back of his throat. A nurse flicked a switch and the loud beeping noise stopped abruptly, leaving the room in a deep undisturbed silence.

"Time of death is..." The doctor glanced at his watch. "11.34 A.M.. Make sure he's autopsied." He said to a nurse and left the room with his coat flowing like a cape behind him.

JJ watched a nurse as she pulled up a sheet to cover Reid's body.

"Spence," he whispered the moment before the sheet hid the pale face. "Oh, God – Spence..."

"Was he a friend of yours?"

JJ looked up and found a nurse to be standing next to his bed with a pitying look in her eyes. JJ nodded. "He was like brother to me," he said quietly and the nurse nodded and patted his leg before following the nurse pushing Reid's bed into the hallway.

He looked at the empty spot beside him, his vision growing increasingly blurry.

"Oh Spence!" He cried covering his eyes with his hands.

* * *

**And this is the end of my big Shakespearean story.**

**Thank you for reading it all the way to the end ^^**


End file.
